El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego
by Max player123
Summary: León recuerda toda sus noches con las diferentes mujeres que pasaron en su vida y su cama , llega a recordar todo con mujeres que solo estuvo una sola vez
1. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego I

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

Es el sueño de todo hombre , tener una lista de chicas en su teléfono celular , pero a decir verdad la larga lista de mujeres con la que eh estado en estos últimos 15 años me hizo pensar que posiblemente eh tratado como objetos sexuales en lugar de como mujeres ya que a decir verdad es un vicio mio , no me puedo resistir a llevar a una belleza como ellas a la cama y antes que las cosas queden inconclusa quiero dejar en claro que esto no lo hago para dar envidia a mis amigos , como Chirs , Carlos y también Jake , solo lo digo ... No se estoy muy ebrio y no tengo nada mejor que hacer pero recuerdo como muchas veces simplemente me las tiro donde esta pero empezare por el principio de como llegue a esta vida que tengo

 _Relato sobre Ashley Graham_

Era el año 2004 y después de salir de la isla en una moto de agua mientras que Ashley Graham la hija del presidente estaba sujeta a mi cintura , mientras nos dirigíamos mar adentro hasta llegar a una isla que era propiedad de los Estados Unidos , la rubia de falda baja de la moto de agua para quitarse las botas y tirarse en la arena , yo también hice lo mismo mientras respiraba de tranquilidad — Fue una larga jornada — Ashley me mira con una mirada seductora mientras me acariciaba con su dedo en mi cara y yo simplemente me separe de manera delicada — Ahora bien ... Tenemos que pedir contacto —

— Si es una pena que nuestro " Tiempo Extra " sea arruinado — Ella ve unos camiones que se acercan mientras apagaban sus motores — León — Yo me alerto para sacar mi pistola pero al ver que eran aliados de la D.S.O. pero por suerte me vino un momento de felicidad al enterarme que enviaran un helicóptero en la mañana por lo que nos quedaríamos la noche en una playa tropical a descansar hasta mañana , solo me quite las botas para poder caminar en la arena , creo que desde aquella fiesta de graduación de la secundaria que no piso una playa , mientras llenaba informes pude ver el ocaso en el mar , una imagen encantadora acompañada de un buen trago con una sombrillita — ¿ Puedo sentarme ? — Es donde la vi , Ashley llevaba su falda pero con una bikini color durazno con flores verdes que cubría sus hermosos y grandes pechos , Ella se sienta a mi lado y mira el ocaso como algo increíblemente hermoso — Hace tiempo que no veo algo tan hermoso como este ocaso — Me dijo mientras veía mi sonrisa — ¿ En que piensas Leon ? — Me pregunta con tono inocente

— En que hay mucha belleza que no me tome la libertad de ver — Ashley me toma con suma suavidad — ¿ Que pasa ? —

— Te confiare algo que te puede ayudar a salir de tus pensamientos — La rubia me toma suavemente mientras que me lleva a su cuarto para ir a un gabinete — Solo un poco mas y encontrare lo que necesitamos — Ella saca una sonrisa mientras arrastraba algo que parecía ser grande — Cierra los ojos — Yo la veo con la ceja levantada mientras que estaba serio — Por favor confía en mi — Cierro los ojos para escuchar un ruido metálico y al abrirlos veo que Ashley estaba cerrando la puerta con el pestillo mientras que ella tenia una botella en la mano que parecía ser de licor de malta ella se acerca a mi y me abraza con fuerza

— ¿ Que se supone que es esto ? —

— Te daré lo que nos hará confiar entre nosotros si me ganas en " verdad o reto " — Ashley abre la botella y bebe de la botella mientras vertía pocas gotas sobre su escote — ¿ Verdad o Reto ? —

— Reto — Le respondo para poder ir directo al grano y terminar con esta zanata — ¿ Que se supone que debo hacer ? —

— Quiero ver un strips Tip tuyo — Quedo un poco confundido mientras que la rubia quien bebía me miraba con deseos carnales que obviamente no leia su mente — Ya sabes , te quitas la ropa mientras te mueves — Ashley me toma de la camisa mientras trataba de soltarme de manera suave — Quiero ver ese cuerpo que escondes debajo de esa ropa — De un solo tirón me quita la camisa para quedar impresionada como si nunca hubiera visto algo de un hombre — Vaya que delicia eres — Ella vuelca el licor sobre mi mientras lo lamia — Creo que lo mantendremos iguales — Ella se quita la bikini revelándome sus pechos y se lanza a mi boca mientras que se sujetaba de mi cuello

— Ashley estas ebria —

— Lo se ¿ No es genial ? — Nos empezamos a besar mientras que ella me desprendía de mis pantalones y yo le quitaba la falda , con gran pasión comienzo a tocar sus pechos suavemente para escuchar un leve gemido — Esto es como lo quise desde que te vi Leon — Con sus manos toma mi miembro para mirarme a los ojos y se abre de piernas mientras que me miraba de manera seductora — No te preocupes solo con verte se que tengo suficiente lubricasion — Con un poco de suavidad comienzo a penetrar a Ashley mientra ella soltaba gemidos pero por alguna razón lo disfruto mucho , sus pechos en mi boca le hacían un placer inmenso , sus pechos estaban muy endurecidos producto de la excitación sexual que ella sentía pero no dejaba de gemir — Oh ... Si ... Si Leon , sigue... Sigue... Oh Oh Oh O ... — Sus dulces gemidos eran tan delicados solo por una voz femenina mientras se acercaba a mi oído — León , sigue así estoy muy excitada — Con su lengua comienza a lamer mi pecho mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi cuerpo , los dos nos volteamos para seguir besándonos y yo comienzo a penetrarla con mas fuerza y los gemidos se vuelven mas desesperados y ella solo tocándose los pechos me da evidencia que lo gozaba mucho — Si ... ¡OH ! — Su ultimo grito para dejar ver como los pechos de Ashley se llenaban de un flujo blanco mientras ella lo probaba con su dedo indice — Esto es como una película que vi hace unos días ¿ Sabes como se llama ? — Yo le niego con la cabeza — Se llamaba " Pasión caliente " — Me quede viendo a sus pechos... Eh digo sus ojos y se me ocurrió algo ¿ Por que le ponen nombres tan estúpidos a una película porno ? , En fin ella se queda dormida sobre mi pecho mientras lo acariciaba y lo le apoye mi mano en su hombro

 **Continuara**


	2. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego II

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Relato sobre Sheva Alomar_

Estaba regresando de una misión de Tailandia donde la agente de la B.S.A.A. Sheva Alomar me ayudo a sofocar el virus Z pero algo había en ella , era una de esas mujeres fuertes que siempre deseaba salvar a la humanidad sin importarle nada , mientras perdía fuerzas en mi interior ella sabia como darme fuerza para seguir con la protección de la tierra , un dato curioso es que ella era vegetariana , es la primera vez que veía o escuchaba algo así , en fin al volver decidí presentar informes y escoltar a la agente Alomar a su residencia para que descanse , en ese momento decidí cumplir mi promesa y llevarla por un café a un buen restaurante , ella se baja mientras se sentaba en una mesa y pedí dos café de Etiopía , ella lo prueba y queda satisfecha

— Buen café ¿ verdad ? — Le pregunte mientras que soplaba el mio y le daba un sorbo — Lo prometido es deuda — Sheva me sonríe con delicadeza mientras que llegaba la cuenta pero veo que ella estaba por sacar su tarjeta — Oye , yo te invite y yo pago —

— Oye guapo no quiero abusar de tu generosidad — Sheva trata de pagar pero le doy uno de 100 al mozo para que se quede con la propina — Creo que no tienes necesidad de ahorrar — Le suelto una sonrisa y nuestras manos se rozan mientras que veo que con sus ojos eran como los de una felina dispuesto a atacar , esos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa me hacian pensar en las cosas que pasaban por su mente , obviamente no era solo tomar un café y charlar , Sheva contesta su celular y dentro de una semana y tres días debía prepararse por que seria llevaba con Nivans a una misión a Egipto por lo que tenia tiempo para poder estar caminando por todo Washington y conocer de lo que le platique — ¿ Nos vamos ? —

— Seguro — Decidi conducir un rato mas pero veo que ella estaba un tanto abrumada por lo que enciendo la radio para ver que estaban pasando — Por fin algo bueno en la radio —

— ¿ Que es eso ? — Sheva escucha el tono rítmico mientras sonreía y movía la cabeza hacia adelante como si le cazara el ritmo — ¿ Es música ? —

— Se llama " Duro de matar " de " Dyablo " — Mientras la larga lista de mi cantante favorito se hacia notar decidí llegar a mi departamento — Veré si hay cupo para que descanses unos días —

— ¿ Por que no me puedo quedar en tu departamento ? ¿ Acaso tienes compañera ? —

— ¿ Compañera ? —

— Osea , esposa o novia —

— No — Decidí darle mi cama mientras yo dormía en el sillón de la pequeña sala , al entrar era un departamento aparentemente limpio pero opaco — No es la gran cosa pero al menos esta de pie —

— Oye cuando era niña dormía en el suelo — Al escuchar eso vi en los ojos de Sheva la tristeza de un pasado mientras que ella tenia una simple maleta — A decir verdad de todos mis amigos , eres el mejor — Ella me da un puñetazo en el brazo y la llevo a mi cuarto para mover mis camisas y darle espacio para su ropa — ¿ Tanto espacio vació ? ¿ No tienes nada con que llenarlo ? —

— No — Se me hizo raro que Sheva tuviera solo dos pantalones y dos camisetas para los 10 días — Quizás necesites un poco mas de ropa —

— Oye guapo de verdad , te doy las gracias pero estaré bien — Ella se da cuenta que tenia la camisa rasgada y como si nada se la quita dándome la espalda para ponerse una camisa blanca típica de África — ¿ Que ? No te ofendas pero no uso ropa interior ... Me siento ... Presionada — Ella me guiña el ojo y se dirige a la cocina — ¿ Te molesta que me lave las manos acá ? —

— El baño esta al fondo a la derecha — Sheva se lava las manos en el fregadero , debo darle crédito por sus costumbres pero a decir verdad a pesar de ser una mujer sus modales no son muy delicados —Sheva si te quieres dar un baño puedo abrirte la canilla para que tengas agua caliente —

— No descuida estoy bien — Ella se termina de lavar el pelo y sus brazos en mi fregadero — Bueno no se tu pero te molesta si pedimos algo por que veo que no eres de los que van de compras — Decidimos pedir pizza y papas fritas , a los 2 o quizás 3 minutos llega y nos sentamos con una botella de licor — ¿ Esto es lo que aman pizza ? —

— ¿ Jamas comiste una pizza ? —

— Escuche hablar de ello a los de la B.S.A.A. pero nunca tuve este placer — Ella degusta el queso como algo que nunca o casi nunca comía — Vaya esto es increíble —

— Sheva , no te ofendas pero ¿ Que comías en África ? — Ella se limpia las manos con una servilleta de papel y yo esperaba una respuesta

— Pues me alimentaba de verduras secas y una planta llamada " Savia " era como un poco dulce pero a la vez pegajosa y después ya sabes ... Josh me adopta y todo el resto es historia — Ella ve que las aceitunas estaban hinchadas — Me recuerda a las hormigas mielera de mi pueblo — Ella la prueba pero no le gustaron — A decir verdad siempre quise probar algo — Ella se limpia las manos mientras que me miraba — Algo que en Francia se sirve que son " fresas con crema " —

— No es necesario ir a Francia para eso — De un escondite de las cajas saco un paquete blanco — ¿ Acaso creías que me olvide de tus antojos ? — Sus ojos se volvieron los de una leona al ver el el postre que creo que fue lo que mas le incito , mientras que ve la fruta fresca y la crema la toma y me la hace probar a mi primero — Tranquila no tiene ningún virus extraño — Ella baña con delicadeza la fruta en la crema y la coloca en mi boca , con suma delicadeza le doy una mordida para masticarla y tragarla — Delicioso , deberías probarla —

— Con una condición — Ella carga todo y se dirigue al cuarto , por un momento creí que la idea era acostarse con una película y pasar la tarde pero cuando me toma de los hombros y me lanza a la cama para quitarse la camisa donde contemplo su hermoso cuerpo , con un feroz tirón me arranca la camisa para contemplar mi cuerpo y con esas uñas de leona enjaulada comienza a arañarme , con una fresa en su boca comienza a ensuciarme con la crema batida y con su lengua comienza a lamerme — Sabes no se si son las fresas oh la que esta excitada soy yo — Ella se tira a mis labios besándome como si fuerza una leona y con sus feroces garras rompe sus ropas y las mías mientras que la volteo para contemplar su cuerpo y con mi boca comienzo a saborear sus pechos mientras ella tomaba del tazón la crema y la esparcía por mi cuerpo — Quiero mas —

— No te preocupes — Su lengua parecía afilada mientras escuchaba como gemía al tomar con su lengua de mi cuerpo mientras ella gemía y apretaba una parte de mi — Sheva ¿ cual salvaje eres ? —

— Averígualo tu mismo — Su mirada de leona me hacia desearla mas y al tomarla queda de espaldas al colchón — ¿ Vas a domarme ? —

— No , prefiero tener a mi leona salvaje — Los dos nos empezamos a besar mientras que ella me arañaba con fuerza casi al marcarme sus garras de felina sedienta de sexo , mientras sentía como sus líquidos femeninos resbalaban por su pierna me pide que la penetre y al hacerlo escucho gemir a la leona de África mientras que saboreaba mi cuerpo mientras gemía , con una sola mordida en mi pecho me voltea y queda sobre mi , toma mis manos y las coloca en sus pechos — Parece que no quieres terminar rápido —

— Por su puesto que no — Los gemidos de Sheva eran muy suaves pero a la vez muy fuertes como si era lo único que le importara sea el placer sexual mientras se abrazaba a mi , mientra que la penetraba ella me miraba a los ojos con deseos de lujuria — Eres tan bella —

— Solo te diré algo — Sheva me toma del miembro con fuerza escuchando como gemía — No te dejare terminar tan rápido , por que eh esperado mucho tiempo para esto — Con sus garras aprieta mi miembro mientras que sus jugos caían en su manos y en mi miembro con mi mano derecha apretaba uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro estaba entre mis labios , podía sentir como sus pezones estaban mas duros que una roca mientras que ella gemía — Estoy por terminar — Ella me suelta el miembro y escucho un ultimo grito de ella para escuchar un suspiro mio mientras que sentía como salia todo de mi para sentir el cuerpo de Sheva sobre el mio — Vaya , ahora entiendo por que te llamas León — Los dos nos miramos a los ojos mientras que se acurrucaba sobre mi y soltaba leve gemidos — Que rico —

— A decir verdad si — La miro con una sonrisa mientras que ella jugaba con mis labios con la yema de sus dedos — Mucho muy sabroso —

 **Continuara**


	3. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego III

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Mi historia con Jill Valentine_

Habia regresado de una nueva misión en España , mierras que bajaba de mi auto recibo una nueva llamada de la compañera de la B.S.A.A. Jill Valentine , quien me llamaba por vídeo llamada quien tenia esa melena castaña con unas cuantas ojeras en su cara — Jill ¿ En que te puedo servir ? —

— Mañana es sábado ¿ quieres echarte en la playa conmigo ? — Me pregunto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa — Mira arena , agua fresca y tragos —

— Si claro , suena divertido — Le respondo mientras me miraba — Ademas necesito unas vacaciones — La llamada se cuelga mientras que el tira la chaqueta y se sienta en el sofá a beber unas cervezas y cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos eran las 2 de la mañana y se va a la cama para después despertarse y ver que eran las 9 de la mañana — Maldita sea — El de cabellera rubia sale corriendo con su maleta en la mano para subir al auto y conducir 35 minutos — Espero que Jill no se haya ido — Cuando Leon baja ve a Jill tomando sol en bikini azul marino con sus hermosas piernas aceitadas , el agente comienza a bajar por la arena para ver a la castaña en plena belleza — Hola Jill —

— Vaya por un momento pensé que era el mozo que traería mi cena — La agente se quita sus gafas negras , yo me quito la camisa para dejar ver mis bermudas azul marino — Mhm aunque no puedo apurar la perfección , anda toma asiento — Me siento junto a Jill para ver las olas — Ten bebe algo — La miro para tomar una botella de agua pero la tiro y saco una botella de whisky — Leon son las 10 de mañana —

— Es cierto — La guardo mientras que me levanto y le extiendo la mano — Ven , quiero dar un paseo — Ella me aprieta mi mano y la jalo a mi lado para tomarla de la cintura y verla a los ojos mientras le acariciaba

— Oye guapo , si me sigues tocando me llevas a cenar y a un hotel — Sonrió al verla tan atrevida pero ella se quita esa manta que protegía sus caderas y sale corriendo al mar mientras que la salgo a correr para tomarla de la cintura y levantarla mientras que las aguas bañaban su cuerpo hermoso y curvilíneo ella sonreía mientras me miraba con esos ojos hermosos hasta que ella se tira sobre mi y quedo de espaldas a la arena — A decir verdad es un día muy hermoso como para pasarlo encerrado bebiendo — Jill apoya sus labios con los mio mientras me acariciaba para levantarse y salir del agua mientras me levanto y ella se coloca un sombrero — Anda ven , necesito que me coloques el bloqueador —

— ¿ Así ? — Ella estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas mientras meneaba el recipiente de bloqueador solar de color blanco con etiqueta celeste — Interesante — Salgo del agua y tomo una toalla para secarme las manos y tomar el bote de bloqueador mientras que ella se quitaba la suave seda que cubría sus caderas — Con permiso — Con el bloqueador comienzo a acariciar sus delicadas y sensuales piernas mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos de gusto — Son unas piernas muy sensuales —

— A puesto a que eso le dices a todas las chicas ¿ Oh me equivoco ? — Con una sonrisa veo que se voltea para ver sus nuevo — Se delicado —

— Oye ya te eh visto desnuda y no hicimos nada — Al poner mis manos en sus muslos comienzo a ver que Jill respiraba mas acelerado — ¿ Te gusta verdad ? —

— Tal vez — Jill comienza a sonreírme mientras se giraba en la arena — ¿ Quieres comer algo ? — Mientras caminábamos por la playa la tomo de la mano hasta que ella se enrieda en mi brazo para pegarse en mi cuerpo como si nada — Sabes eh escuchado que aquí venden buenos camarones —

— ¿ Haz venido antes ? —

— No , una vez planeaba venir aquí pero al otro día debía ir a España con un agente de la D.S.O. — Al llegar nos sentamos para comer y los camarones estaban deliciosos , debo admitirlo pero al ver a Jill con los labios manchados de salsa tomo una servilleta , al terminar de comer seguimos caminado hasta ver el atardecer mientras que yo y Jill veíamos el ocaso abrazados frente al mar — ¿ Quiero hacerte una pregunta ? — Ella se tira a mis labios pero veo sus manos tomar la botella de mi bolso — ¿ Acaso el Whisky no se bebe con hielo ? — Los dos comenzamos a beber de la botella y llega a un momento que los dos estábamos con alcohol en la sangre y nos empezamos a besar mientras ella me retiraba la botella — No se si es la bebida o es que la tarde me dio vueltas — Los dos nos empezamos a besar en medio de la playa mientras que Jill se desprendía de su bikini , el azul resaltaba sus ojos pero el color rosa de sus pechos era mas tentador — ¿ Vez algo que te guste guapo ? —

— Todo lo que este delante de mi — Con gran delicadeza comienzo a saborear los pechos de ella mientras que me peinaba con sus dedos y escuchaba gemir a la que parecía la sirena mas sensual de la playa mientras que Jill desliza su mano para tomarme — Vaya parece que estas dispuesta —

— Me temo que ya me viste desnuda antes no creo que sea nada especial — Ella toma mis manos y hace que le toque sus hermosos senos — Aun así hay que gozarlo — Los gemidos de Jill se hacían en mis oídos pero lo raro es que ella sentia los orgasmos solo con tocar sus pechos , es un pena por que no pudimos disfrutar mas , Jill insistió para que le volviera a lamer sus pechos hasta que sintió algo en que en pocas palabras es un orgasmo — Disculpa pero me siento mas excitada cuando juegas con mis pechos que con otra cosa —

— Descuida no hay problema —

 **Continuara**


	4. El Whatsapp de un Agente mujeriego IV

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Mi historia con Claire Redfield_

Era un sábado común y corriente , donde salia de mi departamento para poder ir a beber un café en frente donde escucho la explosión de una motocicleta y ver a una muchacha de cabellos rojos con chaqueta de cuero negro y una harley nueva con unos jeans azules y zapatos de taco ancho

— Hey Claire ¿ tienes problemas ? — Le pregunte mientras sacaba las manos de mis bolsillos — A decir verdad estas bastante jodida —

— Gracias , yo también te quiero — Claire me da un puñetazo en el brazo — Te invito un café — Los dos entramos y nos sentamos en la barra para que una mujer sirviera dos tazas de café , uno completamente negro con dos de azúcar para mi y uno con leche y tres de azúcar — ¿ Y que me cuentas guapo ? —

— ¿ Que puedo decir ? Solo que los de la D.S.O. me fastidian y mi auto parece que me odia — Claire suelta una risa mientras su rubor se hacia notorio — Por cierto tu hermano me debe de lo de las refacciones de su Jeep —

— Chris siempre me debe comida o cervezas y nunca me las paga , siempre usa la excusa de que me estuvo manteniendo durante mas de 10 años —

— A mi no me crió pero me debe lo de mi auto — Le di un sorbo a mi café mientras miraba sus ojos grises — Cambien me debe lo que se comió y bebió cuando quedo cuidando mi departamento —

— Sabes que no puedes dejar solo a Chris — Cuando ella recibe un trozo de pastel — Supongo que no me sorprende que el pastel llegue —

— Oye , quizás sea casualidad — Ella prueba el postre y veo su sonrisa — Nunca falla — Le doy un trago a mi café y pago la cuenta para salir y acarrear la motocicleta de Claire hasta su garaje — Bueno supongo que me tendré que ensuciar las manos —

— Serias el mejor — Claire se sienta en la mesa mientras patea la caja de herramientas — Haz tu magia — Mientras que yo usaba una llave inglesa para reparar la motocicleta de Claire me doy cuenta que ella gozaba como su motocicleta era reparada — Dime ¿ te quedas a almorzar ? —

— No lo se — Tomo las llaves y enciendo para arrancar pero me doy cuenta del problema — Lo sabia — Claire me miraba como si yo tuviera la razón y ella no — Listo — Al encender la motocicleta se enciende para ronronear como un gato — Abra cadabra —

— Vaya lo conseguiste — Claire fue a la cocina y trajo dos latas de cervezas , ella me lanza una y al abrirla veo como con sus sensuales piernas las apoya en la motocicleta — Gracias guapo ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte ? — Solo bebo la cerveza — Pídeme lo que quieras — Su uñas se clavaban en mi torso con aceite de motor , el rosa de sus dedos resaltaba el aceite

— Dame 30 dolares y estamos a manos — Claire me besa en los labios con su labial sabor durazno — Ok que sean 20 — Ella me vuelve a besar con mas profundidad — Invita la casa — Claire se lanza a mis labios mientras que dejo caer la lata de cerveza , ella me sienta para tomar sus muslos entre mis manos , la pelirroja se se quita la chaqueta y tenia una camisa recortada hasta el abdomen con un escote muy pronunciado — Mejor lo hago gratis — Los dos nos empezamos a besar y con mis manos comienzo a sacar su brasier que irónicamente era negro con encajes para ver sus hermosos pechos bien formados y naturales — A decir verdad me gustaría saber ¿ como llegamos a esto ? —

— Solo cállate — Los dos nos empezamos a besar y con mis manos acariciaba sus pechos mientras que los labios de Claire se posaban en mi cuello , su lengua bífida pasaba por mi cuello y mis mejillas — Ven a mi cama — Claire se levanta mientras se desabrochaba sus jeans para dejarlo tirado en el camino — Ven guapo , aun no te morderé — Al llegar veo a Claire tumbada mientras mordía su dedo indice , me acuesto al lado de ella mientras le miraba su hermoso cuerpo — Estas muy callado —

— No soy de hablar mucho — Claire se tira sobre mi para besarme , con mis manos sobre sus pechos que estaban siendo apretados mientras los suaves gemidos de ella se hacían notar en el cuarto mientras ella mordisqueaba mis labios , mientras las caricias e mis manos hacian estremecer su cuerpo ella solo me pedia que la penetre mientras sus uñas color de rosa apretaban mis manos , Los dos nos volteamos cambiando de lugar y yo subo sobre ella y con delicadeza comienzo a abrir sus piernas para comenzar a penetrarlas , los gemidos de Claire eran muy suaves , algo raro para alguien tan resistente como ella , solo escucharla gemir es algo bastante adictivo , ella simplemente disfruta de la relación que tenemos , toma mis manos y con sumo cuidado las coloca entre sus pechos mientras nos besamos , Claire solo disfrutaba como la primera vez que lo hicimos , pero en fin , ella termina como siempre soltando un suspiro de alivio y yo me recuesto junto a ella — Si que terminaste rápido —

— Oye esto son los tiempos modernos , no puedes esperar a recibir una carta , para existe el Whatsapp ¿ No ? — Claire se sienta en la cama y la abrazo con fuerza para volverla a besar pero parece que sus mordiditas no se detenían , solo espero que no pase a mayores cosas , aunque siempre es un placer darle una mano

 **Continuara**


	5. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego V

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Una Noche con Rain Ocampo_

La noche estaba un poco agitada mientras que salíamos de la colmena en un tren , Alice y Matt estaban en los controles y yo levantaba a Rain quien a decir verdad estaba muy parecida a " Letty de rápido y furioso " quien estaba cargada mientras me miraba con esos ojos mientras me tomaba la cara — Oye loca , tranquila ¿ si ? —

— Cuando salgamos con vida de este lugar quiero tener sexo contigo — Ella se sienta mientras agachaba y yo con la pistola en la mano mientras un enorme Licker nos perseguía — Alice , tenemos a alguien atrás —

— León apunta a la cabeza — Las balas impactaban en su cabeza pero la lengua del lamedor traspasa el metal para tomar a Matt de su pierna y Alice le pisa la lengua con un tubo pero le lanzo un atado de tubos para que las chispas comiencen a incinerar vivo — Se acabo —

— ¡ Alice ! — El lamedor abre el techo del tren y con gran velocidad le lanzo el cuchillo a la lengua cortándola por la mitad mientras que Alice apuntaba su ultima bala — Tenemos que salir de aquí — El Licker toma a Alice de la pierna pero con mis manos y la ayuda de Matt logramos liberar y el tren se descarrila y nosotros tres salimos expulsados a la puerta de salida pero el Licker estaba aplastado por el tren cuando empezaba a levantarse y yo no tenia balas ni mi cuchillo pero veo como los tubos caen sobre el aplastando su cabeza y veo a Rain tirando de la palanca — Bien echo — Camino a ella para comenzar a besarla

— Oye tranquilo necesito ducharme y un trago — Cargo a Rain mientras que ella sacaba su detonador y hace volar la colmena , los dos salimos para que al sentarse ella se sienta y saca un cigarrillo — ¿ Quieres uno ? —

— No gracias , no fumo — Salimos de las ruinas mientras que llegaba para dejarla en su departamento y yo empece a sentir la fatiga — Bueno , nos vemos mas tarde —

— Ven maldito — Rain se quita la camisa para quedar con su brasier negro deportivo — Aun me debes algo — Ella ve como me quito la camisa mientras que el sudor caía por mi torso — A decir verdad eres mas guapo que tu cara lo muestra —

— Y tu tienes un cuerpo candente — Con mi mano comienzo a acariciar su rostro mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos en mi cinturón — Muy candente — Los dos nos empezamos a besar mientras que se trepaba con sus piernas en mi cintura mientras sentía sus pechos en mi cuerpo que a decir verdad sus pechos estaban muy endurecidos , mientras nos besábamos nos tumbamos a la cama — Eres muy hermosa —

— Cállate , me gusta que seas un hombre rudo — Ella comenzaba a arañarme mientras le besaba sus pechos y los succionaba con gran fuerza mientras ella gemía de placer — Si , me gusta que seas rudo — Ella acercaba mi cabeza entre sus hermosos pechos pero al desprender su pantalón ajustado la miro — Así es , no me gusta usar ropa interior — Ella me vuelve a besar mientras que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca — Si guapo soy una pervertida — Los dos nos desnudamos mientras que la volteo con fuerza y notaba que su respiración era muy acelerada debido a la excitación que tenia , con mi lengua comienzo a recorrer su pechos mientras ella gemía — Sabes no solo a los hombres les gusta un buen mamazo — Con mi cabeza entre sus piernas lamia con gran velocidad mientras ella gemía y sostenía mi cabeza para que no la dejara de lamer — Anda novato , hazme lo que quieras —

— Tomare eso como una invitación — Con sus hermosas piernas en mis manos comienzo a penetrarla con delicadeza pero ella me mira con una mezcla de perversión y enojo

— No seas estúpido , hazlo —

— Como quieras — Con gran fuerza la penetro mientras ella gritaba como una loba en celo mientras que ella me incitaba a mas mientras que yo la golpeaba con fuerza , sentía como su placer estaba muy caliente y muy mojado , Rain se voltea y me trepo mientras besaba su espalda y seguía penetrándola con fuerza mientras ella gemía , a decir verdad estaba un poco estrecha de la segunda pero a Rain no le importaba solo me pedía mas , con mi mano comienzo a apretar uno de sus deliciosos pechos y los dos nos ponemos firmes mientras ella se sentaba en mi miembro y yo apretaba sus pechos mientras lamia su cuello — Estas muy caliente —

— Por su puesto que si novato , sabes soy perrisima —

— Que rico — Mientras que ella gemía las gotas de sudor caían sobre sus pezones que estaban muy endurecidos y su lengua tenia una saliva muy espesa que caía de sus labios — ¿ Lista ? —

— Hazlo dentro mio , no desperdicies nada — Con un golpe mas fuerte la escucho gritar muy fuerte mientras me descargaba dentro de ella , aunque no le importo que la abrazara de la cintura — A decir verdad es el mayor orgasmo que sentí en la cama —

— Estuviste asombrosa Rain —

— No me alabes novato — Ella se voltea para ver que seguía erecto — Aun sigues excitado... Me gusta un hombre que tenga aguante —

— Si gustas te doy la revancha — Ella se sube sobre mi mientras le apretaba sus hermosos pechos — Se nota que eres una loba ardiente —

— Soy una zorra ardiente — Los dos comenzamos a tener sexo de nuevo mientras que la rudeza de Rain estaba tan arriba como su excitación , en lo personal les diré que es una de las mujeres mas sensuales pero un secreto entre nosotros , ella no se compara con Ada , los fetiches de Ada Wong por la lenceria y otras cosas la hace ... La fresa del postre

 **Continuara**


	6. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego VI

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _La Noche con Excella Gionne_

Una de las mejores misiones que me asigno la D.S.O. fue vigilar a Excella Gionne por pedido de la B.S.A.A. pero debido a mi amistad con Chris Redfield se me fue asignado la vigilancia por lo que decidí llamarme " Alexander " y con un traje de 20 mil dolares decidí entrar y hacer el mayor sacrificio de mi vida ... Quitarme los guantes , al entrar vi como esos ratones con trajes estaban jugando al poker mientras apostaban grandes cantidades de dinero para ver a la espiada sentada con una margarita , jamas pensé que una enemiga estuviera tan sexy , en lo personal agradecía la misión , veo como ella guarda un chip en su vestido y notaba como carecía de ropa interior por lo que decido actuar , la de europea guardaba un papel en su bolso fino y muy costoso pero cuando llega una copa delante de ella — Disculpe , yo no pedí nada — El mozo le hace señas mientras ella me devolvía el trago — Muy considerado de su parte caballero — Con solo ver que se cruzaba de piernas me di cuenta que el paso 1 estaba dado , solo tenia que sacarle la información de una vez — ¿ Puedo saber el nombre de tan gallardo caballero ? —

— Soy Alexander ... pero puede llamarme Alex — Excella se me acerca un asiento mientras que ve como el elegante traje que resaltaba mis ojos — ¿ Cual es su nombre señorita ? —

— Soy excella y no diré mi apellido por ahora — Con los pocos modales que puedo trato de beber pero ella me ojea — No finja modales , se que no eres como esos buitres —

— Muy observadora —

— Cantinero , dos medidas de whisky — Ella me da uno mientras que ella miraba la bebida y sonreía — Siempre quise probar algo mas fuerte pero ... Pss tengo que ser una dama —

— Le diré lo que le digo a pocos — Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida — Es viernes no tiene por que apegarse a los títulos —

— ¿ Lo dice por experiencia propia ? —

— Si algo así — Ella me sonríe mientras que pedía otro whisky — Un consejo , se toma con hielo — Ella se ríe mientras me miraba — Tengo una mejor idea ... ¿ Quieres probar algo mas fuerte ? —

— ¿ De que se trata ? — El licor de chocolate llega a los dos y ella lo prueba pero veo como su excitación estaba aumentando , tanto que apretaba sus muslos uno con el otro para evitar que vea como se humedecía lentamente — Vaya ¿ quieres embriagarme guapo ? —

— Créeme que no , solo quiero alguien con quien platicar... — Sin terminar de hablar siento como sus garras aprietan mi muslo y acarician mi rodilla — Creo que haz bebido demasiado preciosa —

— Y tu no haz bebido lo suficiente — Excella toma el vaso mientras que la tomo del brazo — ¿ Quieres ir a mi suite ? Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte —

— No es necesario que ...— Ella me pone el dedo en la boca mientras que su mano se deslizaba por mi pierna derecha , ella me miraba con esa mirada llena de lujuria — Excella , estas un poco bebida —

— Se nota que eres diferente — Ella posa sus labios en los míos y yo naturalmente la tomo de la cintura — Eres diferente , tu no tratas de tirarme a una cama , veo en tus ojos que eres bueno y muy caballeroso —

— Eres muy amable ...—

— No desperdicies tu aliento — Ella me llevo a su suite que estaba muy bien decorada ... parecía el camerino de Elton John pero en fin ella coloca su bolso en la mesa de cristal cortado — Bueno es hora de que te de lo que buscas —

— ¿ Eh ? — Ella se quita el vestido quedando completamente desnuda en frente de mi con sus tacones y se tumba en la cama mientras se abría de piernas — ¿ Por que tiras tu vestido ? — Tome el chip y lo guarde en la planta de mi zapato mientras ella se acariciaba su entrepierna — Excella , no hagas algo que no quieres hacer —

— Quien dijo que no quiero — Ella se acerca a mi con esa pose de gatita traviesa mientras que me jalaba a la cama — Para que lo sepas ... Soy solo una virgen de 26 años que quiere encontrar lo que buscaba en su vida —

— ¿ A que te refieres con " virgen " ? —

— ¿ Acaso crees que por ser una Gionne tengo muchos hombres en mi cama ? Pues a decir verdad muchos trataron pero tu eres diferente , eres la cruza perfecta —

— ¿ Cruza perfecta ? No te entiendo —

— Pues una vez alguien me dijo que el dinero y el poder no remplaza a una buena persona — Ella se tira a mi pero no podía dejar de sentir que alguien estaba espiando , siendo sincero la única mujer virgen con la que tuve relaciones sexuales fue con Ada pero eso es otra historia , mientras me quitaba la ropa podía sentir como sus endurecidos y rosados pezones rozaban contra mi piel , ella me desnuda con tanta velocidad que ni pude reaccionar — Que rico , estas muy excitado guapo , me gusta —

— ¿ Segura que quieres seguir con esto ? — Ella acariciaba mi pene mientras que me miraba con una sonrisa , con fuerza lo aprieta y me lo frotaba por lo que comienzo a apretar uno de sus pechos que estaban completamente endurecidos pero su piel suave y sedosa estaba al rojo vivo — Eres tan hermosa —

— Tu también eres muy guapo — Los dos nos empezamos a besar ... Siendo sincero su aliento a bebida blanca y a bebida magra casi no se distinguía , en un momento pensé que ella se desmallaría antes de que pudiéramos hacer el amor pero ella baja mientras masajeaba mi miembro con su lengua y labio , con su otra mano se frotaba su propia intimidad para ver que estaba empapada con sus propios jugos y ella decide sentarse sobre mi para sentir como la penetraba — Oh ... se siente tan rico ... Anda sabes que prefiero acostarme contigo — Los dos nos volvimos a besar pero veo como un poco de sangre producto de su virginidad robada se hacia notar pero a ella no le importo solo me tomo de las muñecas para poner sus pecho en mi cara — Jamas me sentí así de excitada — Comienzo a penetrarla con suavidad mientras gemía como si fuera lo único que le importara , sus pechos estaban siendo acariciados por su propia mano — Ojala te hubiera conocido antes Alex — No se si fue por pena o estaba ebrio pero dije algo que quizás me arrepentiría

— también puedes decirme Leon — Ella me mira y sonríe mientras que gemía — Excella puedes rehacer tu camino , aun eres joven —

— Quizás ... Solo contigo — Por alguna razón estaba un poco nervioso mientras que la penetraba con fuerza y ella gemía como si de verdad era lo único que espera de mi — Oh ... DIOS SANTO ... OH ... —

— Supongo que me quedare contigo — Ella sonríe mientras que me acariciaba para darle una ultima penetraba y ella da un grito mientras caía rendida en mis brazos — ¿ Lo disfrutaste verdad ?—

— Jamas creí que el amor existiera — Ella me acaricia y me besaba — Dime que no tienes novia ni esposa — Yo le niego con la cabeza mientras que ella se recostaba mientras nos vestíamos unos agentes de la B.S.A.A. trataron de entrar y ella abre una puerta secreta para escapar — Alex ven pronto — Me ve a mi golpear a un agente del equipo de Chris — Ven —

— Vete Excella — Le sonrió mientras que ella me miraba con esos ojos vidriosos y soltaba lagrimas — Chris el objetivo esta en movimiento al sur —

Han pasado 6 meses y al llegar a la D.S.O. veo el informe del virus Uroboros y de la muerte de Albert Wesker pero mas lamentaba la muerte de Excella , en el fondo era buena pero por desgracia no pude hacer nada

Continuara 


	7. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego VII

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Una Lección con Rebecca Chambers_

Una misión a las montañas del norte con la asesora de la B.S.A.A. Rebecca Chambers quien estaba preparada para todo ... Oh casi todo , a decir verdad su manejo de armas era excelente pero detrás de esa fachada de agente dura se escondía una chica común que disfrutaba escuchar música a todo volumen y comer comida chatarra en el sofá pero en fin volviendo al tema , los dos estábamos huyendo de una B.O.W. que estaba devorando el tren como si fuera una barra de mantequilla , Rebecca herida de una pierna y yo cargando su cuerpo pequeño como el de una niña en mis hombros retrocedía a disparos pero mi ametralladora se queda vacia por lo que tomo mis pistolas , ella me pide que salte fuera del tren y lo hago a pocos segundos de que se estrelle contra una pared de granito a los pies de una montaña — ¿ Estas bien ? —

— Gracias a ti ... compañero — Su suave rostro se ilumina mientras que yo la cargaba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho — Creo que te debo un trago por salvarme —

— Creo que eres un poco joven para beber —

— Ya tengo 18 años d'ha —

— Como gustes ... compañera — El helicóptero había llegado a nuestro rescate , se le dio asistencia medica y fuimos llevados a la central del F.O.S. para dar declaraciones de las actividades de la Neo-Umbrella , en fin llegue a mi departamento cansado como siempre pero un poco somnoliento cuando escucho la puerta y al abrirla la veo , con una especie de vestido de noche rojo brillante con con pequeños brillos y zapatos del mismo color aunque sus labios estaban pintados de azul y la sombra clara de sus ojos , debo admitir que me hizo recordar a Ada pero no tenia ese escote que se esperaba de una mujer — ¿ Rebecca ? ¿ Que ...? —

— Dije que te debía un trago y lo cumpliré —

— No era necesario vestirse como Pamela Anderson — Le digo mientras ella frunce sus labios — Anda pasa y dame unos minutos — La dejo esperando solo unos minutos y me coloco mi mejor ropa , los dos nos subimos a mi auto y me di cuenta que era mas que un simple trago — Por que se que esto es mas que un simple trago — Al llegar veo como el recepcionista me mira con cara de enojo ¿ Acaso piensa que yo seria tan descarado de seducir a una muchacha de 18 años de edad ? Bueno muchos es lo que pensaría sabiendo que estoy pisando los 34 yo le llevo casi 16 años a ella pero en fin nos sentamos en una mesa del centro — Bueno ahora que me hiciste venir dime la verdad —

— Pues gracias a ti me dieron varios puntos en la B.S.A.A. y ya no me llaman " Novata " " Niña " o "Pequeña " —

— Bueno tu te lo mereces — La cena parecía como echa por un francés manco , espárragos marinados con salsa blanca y ensalada de tree color no era mi idea , en lo personal preferiría un filete grueso pero en fin ella invito ... Aunque como todo un caballero pagué la cena yo y por cierto que no hubiera dado mas de 1 dolar por esa cena sin embargo me costo 250 dolares mas la bebida y el postre de Rebecca pero valió la pena por que ella era feliz , cuando llegamos a mi departamento ella había bebido solo dos copas pero aun así veo como tira su cartera sobre mi sofá y se tira a mi como si estuviera ebria — Rebecca.. —

— Eres muy guapo — Los dos nos empezamos a besar mientras que Rebecca y yo nos besábamos comienzo a acariciar su infantil rostro pero ella me desabrocha la camisa y con sus propias manos se quita la cinta que sujetaba su vestido y rebela sus pequeños pechos , parecía que no era mas de un 95 pero no le importo — León ... tal vez te sorprenda pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo —

— Reb... — Los dos estábamos desnudos pero ella parecía muy tímida con deseos de lujuria pero nublados por la razón , solo con tocar sus pechos me doy cuenta que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a una situación así , su pequeño cuerpo estaba caliente pero a mi no me apetecía estar con una chica así de frágil — Lo siento Reb pero no eres tu —

— León se que soy muy joven pero deja al menos que ..— Ella trata de tomar mi pene pero la detengo negandole con la cabeza — Se que es estúpido permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio y... —

— No creo que sea estúpido , creo que es respetable — Ella me mira con los ojos vidriosos y me da un beso en la boca mientras tomo su cara — Eres una buena niña —

— Pues te soy sincera ... Aun estoy un poco cachondita ... y veo que tu también — Ella me toma el pene mientras yo la miraba — Tranquilo no perderé mi virginidad — En la clásica del 69 nos dábamos placer , sus delicados jugos caían sobre su parte intima mientras que ella saboreaba mi miembro con su boca hasta que la escuche dar un grito y sentí como su orgasmo había llegado , el mio también y ella tragaba todo de una sola vez — ¿ Valio la pena para ti ? — Yo le sonrió mientras veo como ella aun lamia lo de su cuerpo — Para mi si y mucho ... Eres sabroso — Nos volvimos a abrazar y besar una vez mas mientras que se vestía y la lleve a su casa pero antes de bajar me mira a los ojos — León... Gracias — Yo la miro con extrañes mientras ella se me acercaba — Una cosa es que hagas todo eso que te ha echo famoso entre la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. pero otra cosa es que hagas sentir a una chica que vale algo y hacerla sentir especial — Ella me besa en la mejilla y me decida una sonrisa en su cara de infante — Buenas noches León — Solo la vi entrar para ver que ella voltea y me saluda con su mano , yo solo me dirijo a mi apartamento mientras que pensaba que esa chica era un poco impulsiva

 **Continuara**


	8. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego VIII

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Un Verano con Nicole Alomar_

En mi vacaciones de Verano , decidí ir a visitar a Sheva y ver si quería tomar un trago , pero cuando llego al departamento de Sheva golpeo y al abrir la puerta veo a una mujer morena de ojos claros y con cabellos lacios y labios muy sensuales

— ¿ Sheva ? —

— Tu debes ser Leon — Ella tenia una bata rosa brillante bastante escotada que literalmente podía ver la mitad de sus pechos y eran muy hermosos por cierto — Mi prima me hablo de ti y me pidió que le cuidara el departamento — Ella se cruza de piernas y me doy cuenta que no tenia ropa interior — Ah decir verdad no tenia nadie a quien pedirle para regar sus hortensias —

— ¿ Sheva Alomar jardinera ? Quien lo creería — Ella me sirve una tasa de te y yo le agradezco con la cabeza — Vaya , esta exquisito —

— Lo se , es que lo hice yo misma y las hebras de te son de mi jardín — Ella le echa azúcar con esos suaves y delicados dedos y sus uñas de transparencia — ¿ Que te trae al departamento de mi prima ? —

— Solo vine a visitar a Sheva , quizás quería pasear por algún lado — Su ojos claros y sus pestañas bien arqueadas , su pestañeo era muy coqueto pero esa sonrisa con su sonrisa que me recordaba a Ada — Pero bueno , si gustas me retiro —

— Oye tranquilo ... Guapo — Esa palabra como siempre me suena a Ada Wong , ella camina hasta la despensa — ¿ Te gustan las galletas ? —

— Si claro , aunque no soy de los que comen cosas dulces — Cuando se inclina para dejar el plato en la mesa uno de sus hermosos pechos sale de su bata , me levanta y la tomo del cuerpo para ayudarla pero no resisto a besarla mientras colocaba mi mano en su pecho descubierto , a decir verdad parecía que ella me estaba insinuando mucho , ella se quita la bata quedando completamente desnuda y me quita la camisa

— ¿ Que decías de las cosas dulces ? —

— Solo ... cosas... — Ella me vuelve a besar mientras que me quitaba el resto de mi ropa — ¿ Por que decides tener sexo conmigo ? —

— Digamos que mi prima me confeso algo — Ella desliza sus garras por mi cuerpo mientras la miraba — En lo personal ... Soy una pervertida — Los dos nos volvemos a besar mientras que me trepo en su cuerpo — Me dijo muchas cosas por chat y que deseaba saborear enserio — Ella toma mis manos y las coloca en sus pechos — Debo decir que me moje tantas veces contigo —

— Pues aquí me tienes — Los dos nos miramos y comenzamos a besarnos mientras que ella me hacia frotar sus hermosos senos — Siempre pensé que esto pasaría pero no con alguien que no me conocía — Los dos nos seguimos besando hasta que ella logra quitarme toda la ropa , con su lengua de medusa comienza a lamer mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pecho

— ¿ Te gusta ? ¿ Te gusta guapo ? — Los dos nos volvimos a besar pero la volteo para quedar sobre ella y con sus suaves , delicadas y perfumadas manos comienza a frotar mi antebrazo — Mhm , esto es tal cual me habían contado de ti — Mientras la rozaba ella soltaba pequeños gemidos , nuestras miradas se iban cruzando , con su mano toma delicadamente mi pene para introducirlo en ella — Espero que tu y yo hagamos historia con esto — La miro y con delicadeza comienzo a besar y lamer sus pechos mientras la penetro , Nicole gemía mientras tomaba mi cuello y lo hundía en su cuerpo — Si que rico , me gusta —

— Ya somos dos — Cuando veo sus labios comienzo a penetrara con fuerza , sus gemidos comienzan a hacerse mas grande y fuertes , sus ojos se cierran solo para sentir el placer sexual , los dos nos sentamos mientras que ella se echa sobre mi para que vuelva a trabajar en sus pechos que estaban al rojo vivo — Eres muy sensual preciosa —

— Aun no se te ocurra terminar — Ella me aprieta el pene mientras lo frotaba con fuerza — Yo todavía puedo seguir mucho tiempo —

— Eso espero — Ella subía y bajaba mientras que sus pechos rebotaban y me hipnotizaban , los dos nos pusimos de perfil mientras veía como sus pezones rozaban el sofá pero la tome de su hermoso trasero mientras que ella me sujetaba mientras que sus ojos se hundían en el placer para dar un grito de diosa y mi fluido de hombre entra en ella con tanta fuerza que su órgano se empapa mucho mas con sus jugos de mujer — Eres una verdadera diosa —

— Gracias guapo — Ella se sienta mientras me da un beso en la boca y descendía con su lengua a mi cuello — Ojala volvamos a repetirlo — Me levanto para ver que una luz roja parpadeante detrás de unas pinturas que había en la chimenea — ¿ Quieres repetir de nuevo ? — Ella me mira mientras se tomaba su intimidad — Mejor no , quizás descansando un poco — Mi celular suena y recibo una llamada de Hunnigan — Ve semental , salva al mundo — Me visto para ver que la morena se pone su bata mientras que veo retirar una cámara de entre las pinturas , solo espero que no lo venda en Internet

 **Continuara**


	9. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego IX

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Una Noche con Hunnigan_

La central de la D.S.O. estaba vacía , Leon sentado en su escritorio mientras lanzaba lapices al techo y los dejaba caer pero cuando el escucha como se abre la puerta ve a Hunnigan bastante deprimida pero este se acerca a la de gafas quien miraba su teléfono pero choca contra Leon

— ¿ Que haces aquí tan tarde ? — Hunnigan deja su celular de lado — Mañana... Bueno hoy debes entrevistarte con el consejal —

— Lo se pero no por eso me dejare ir a mi departamento — El agente le extiende la mano — ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Vamos por un trago ? —

— Bueno supongo que no le hace daño a nadie — Los dos se suben al auto mientras que Hunnigan ponía un poco de música para relajarse pero al llegar a un bar , Leon le abre la puerta de manera cortes y ella sale con su falda corta y zapatos pisan la calle y entra al bar mientras que el rubio le abría la puerta con delicadeza y Hunnigan se sienta mientras que Leon la miraba — ¿ Que bebes ? —

— Un whisky para mi —

— Que sean dos — Los tragos llegan y ellos brindan mientras bebían y Hunnigan comienza a ver el fondo del vaso pero Leon le sirve un poco mas y ella le sonríe mientras que bebía — Gracias por el trago Leon — La secretaria saca su monedero de piel con sus delicadas manos — Déjame pagar a mi Leon —

— Oye , yo te invite yo pago esta — Leon saca una tarjeta pero cuando la saca cae una foto de ellos dos en el cumpleaños de Hunnigan — Oh eso es un pequeño recuerdo —

— No sabia que guardabas aquel recuerdo — Ella lo toma y ve aquel día que la pasaron lejos de la oficina — Recuerdo todo lo que hiciste por mi —

— Oye tu tampoco te quedaste atrás , me haz ayudado decenas de veces — Hunnigan lo mira con un brillo extraño en los ojos — Por cierto ¿ que hay de la junta mañana ? —

— Déjalo así — La de las gafas le sirve hasta el borde — Olvídalo ¿ si guapo ? — El de los ojos azules le da un fondo blanco mientras ella lo imita y le sirve de nuevo — Por cierto ¿ quieres beber mas ? —

— Claro — El agente comienza a beber mientras que Hunnigan se quita las gafas y Leon le sonreía — Te vez muy hermosa sin las gafas —

— ¿ Enserio ? — Con sus manos se quita el saco y se desabrocha los dos botones principales — Ah , así me siento mas relajada y mas fresca —

— Creo que haz bebido lo suficiente — Leon le retira la copa a Hunnigan quien estaba un poco emborrachada se sube al auto de Leon — Vaya si hoy es jueves , no me imagino mañana a la salida de la junta —

— Al ... demonio ... Con ... la ... junta — La de piel morena comienza a frotar la pierna de Leon pero este frena mientras que se bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta a Hunnigan — Siempre fuiste un caballero detrás de la apariencia de tipo rudo —

— Eh gracias — El la toma con suavidad del brazo mientras que subían al ascensor , el cuarto piso se abre las puertas y los dos llegan a un departamento numero 23 — ¿ Tienes tus llaves ? —

— Si... Están ... En mi ... Blosa ... digo Bulsa — La de piel morena deja caer sus llaves mientras que Leon se agacha para recogerlas y siente la rodilla de Hunnigan en su cara — ¿ Quieres pasar ? —

— Bueno , me asegurare de que no te desmayes en la entrada — Leon carga a su colega mientras que ella le quitaba la chaqueta — Bueno , eso no me lo esperaba — Cuando llega al cuarto de Hunnigan se da cuenta de su colección de muñecas de porcelana — Carajo , bienvenidos a Silent Hill — El agente quita las sabanas mientras que escuchaba como la secretaria se lavaba oh por lo menos eso escuchaba con el agua corriendo — ¿ Hunnigan ? — El de ojos azules no recibe respuesta alguna — ¿ Hunnigan ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — Leon comienza a caminar lentamente al baño — ¿ Hunnigan ? —

— ¿ Me buscabas ? — Leon voltea para ver a Hunnigan con una especie de vestido negro transparente que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo , la falta de ropa interior deja asombrado al de ojos azules — Sabia que lo podría usar alguna vez pero esperaba que fuera contigo — Con las manos en la nuca del agente comienza a besar sus labios y su cuello mientras le desprendía la camisa azul que el portaba — Apuesto a que estas confundido — Los dos seguían besándose mientras que ella lograba acariciar el cuerpo del agente quien lograba tirar de las tiras revelando los pechos de su mejor amiga — Se que la pasaremos bien esta noche —

— Sera que tus pechos son hermosos —

— Mmm me excitas mucho cuando hablas así — Leon comienza a besar y acariciar los senos de la secretaria quien gemía lentamente mientras que ella le acariciaba el pene a su agente quien la miraba y la besaba con suavidad , el de los ojos azules comienza a penetrarla mientras Hunnigan gemía pero mas oliendo la camisa de Leon — Tu olor a macho me pone al rojo vivo —

— ¿ De que hablas ? —

— Simple , mi fetiche en cuanto a la ropa se hizo notar — Ella se quita todo el vestido quedando completamente desnuda — Me excita mucho el olor de la ropa femenina ... Su fragancia es ... embriagadora — Hunnigan comienza a oler la camisa de Leon y lo toma para tirarse sobre el como una pantera salvaje — No seas suave Leon , quiero tener todo lo que tengas ... No te reprimas — El de los ojos azules comienza a penetrar con fuerza a la secretaria quien gemía de manera desesperada , con sus garras comienza a clavarla en la carne de Leon quien le le chupaba los pechos con tanta fuerza que de ellos se desprendía un liquido blanco — ¿ Estoy lactando ? Pero si no estoy embarazada — Eso no la detuvo ya que su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y Leon le acariciaba mientras que la de piel morena estaba despeinada y con deseos de seguir — Estoy... tan ... —

— ¿ Hunnigan ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

Ella se desmaya mientras que Leon se acuesta a su lado y ella lo abraza con fuerza — Aun quiero tener mas sexo contigo — Tras estas palabras cae en un profundo sueño mientras que Leon cierra los ojos y escucha el despertador , Hunnigan se levanta con la cabeza destrozada y al tocar uno de sus pechos se da cuenta que era un fluido de hombre — ¿ Que ? ¿ Leon ... ? ¿ Que pasó anoche ? —

— Tu que crees — La secretaria se cubre los pechos con las sabanas y Leon se levanta para tomar su camisa del suelo y comienza a vestirse — Esperare afuera —

— Escucha Kennedy , ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie de lo que pasó anoche oh juro que no te volveré a hablar nunca mas en mi vida —

— Oye , tu y yo sabemos que los secretos se mantienen guardados y jamas salen al descubierto — Leon sale del departamento de Hunnigan para llegar a su oficina y empezar la reunión pero al salir se encuentra con Hunnigan sumamente nerviosa , ella solo lo ve y se esconde en su oficina — Mujeres —

 **Continuara**


	10. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego X

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Mi Cita con Helena_

Han pasado seis meses desde el accidente de China , la pobre Helena estaba destrozada cuando recuperamos el cuerpo de Deborah aun estaba mutado , los agentes de la BSAA ayudaron bastante en la destrucción del virus C de sus sistema , por lo que ella estaba muy destrozada al ver a su hermana sometida a tantos tratamientos que ella pasaba semanas enteras vigilando a su hermana por lo que pasaba semanas con ella llevándole comida y bebidas frías pero aun así no lograba aplacar su preocupación , solo llegaba a su casa a bañarse y a dormir pero al levantarse salia corriendo al centro de control de enfermedades de la BSAA , como siempre le llevaba comida y gaseosas — Gracias Leon , Luego te invitare un trago —

— De nada — Me siento junto a ella mientras vemos como Deborah volvía a su estado normal , las funciones cerebrales volvían a la normalidad — Siempre pensé que no había cura pero ahora me doy cuenta que siempre hay salvación —

— ¿ Te agradecí por salvar a mi hermana ? —

— No es necesario , hice lo que debía Helena — El de ojos azules le deja unos emparedados para que coma y ella lo devora como si nada — Por cierto , este fin de semana no tengo trabajo , si quieres —

— ¿ De verdad harías eso ? —

— ¿ Por ti ? Claro ... — La semana había llegado a su fin mientras que el de ojos azules estaba sentado en el sillón de espera mientras que vigilaba que Deborah no le pasara nada , el domingo Leon fue a llevar los informes a Helena quien estaba sentada tomando una tasa de te — ¿ Helena ? ¿ Puedo pasar ? —

— Claro adelante — Leon se sienta mientras que Helena le servia una tasa de te — Esto es para ti — El de ojos azules se sirve dos de azúcar — ¿ Que noticias me tienes ? —

— Tu hermana esta fuera de peligro , dentro de unos días — Leon le da un sorbo a su te — Es delicioso , muchas gracias —

— Bueno , te la debía — Leon deja la tasa sobre la mesa mientras caminaba a la puerta — Oye ¿ que harás esta noche Leon ? —

— Nada ¿ que quieres hacer ? —

Helena va a su cuarto para sacar su bolso de un armario — Justamente mi hermana y yo íbamos a un concierto de balada pero por obvias razones ella no puede ir —

— Claro , vendré a las 8 de la noche —

El concierto había terminado , Leon vestido con pantalones azules , camisa y chaqueta negra , Helena quien tenia una falda de cuero y una camisa hasta el vientre con unos zapatos negros

— Fue un gran concierto — Leon se quita la chaqueta y la coloca en el perchero — Me alegra de haberte servido de algo mas que como un mozo de taberna —

— Oye siempre fuiste una ayuda , no dejare que te menosprecies ahora — Helena tira su bolso mientras que Leon trataba de sacar su teléfono celular — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Solo... — La de corte negro le quita el celular y comienza a besarlo mientras que Leon la sujetaba de la cintura mientras que ella le desprendía la ropa con suma velocidad mientras que Leon la tomaba de los muslos con fuerza , ella se desprende dejando sus pechos al descubierto y estos empiezan a ser acariciados y besados por el de la D.S.O. quien la lleva a la cama y los dos se tumban , Leon baja con sus besos por el cuerpo de Helena mientras ella desprendía su lentamente su falda de cuero y Leon se quitaba los pantalones — Helena ... —

— Leon ... —

Los dos se vuelven a besar mientras que Helena sostenía la espalda de Leon y el comienza a rozar a Helena quien soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer hasta que el comienza a penetrar el cuerpo de Helena quien da un grito mas alto , Leon seguía apretando los pechos de Helena quien gritaba de placer mientras tomaba a Leon y lo comienza a besar mientras que el de ojos azules lo besaba , la de cabellos negros se pone en cuatro patas y el agente comienza a penetrarla con gran velocidad y fuerza mientras Helena gemía de placer , cuando los dos acabaron , se abrazan mientras se besaban , Leon deja dormir en sus brazos

 **Continuara**


	11. El whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XI

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Solo Con Deborah Harper_

Helena había recuperado a su hermana y como siempre tuve que ir a recogerlas , al ver salir a Deborah Harper caminando sostenida por su hermana , mientras que Helena la subía al auto y la sujetaba con el cinturón de seguridad y ella se sentaba junto a mi — Ahora podrás descansar un poco Helena — La de melena negra se recuesta y cierra sus ojos , Leon enciende su auto mientras que Deborah miraba para todos lados mientras que Leon la espiaba por el espejo retrovisor , con solo 20 años a Deborah le encantaba ir de fiesta a diferencia de su hermana pero ella tenia la mirada perdida casi como si la humanidad se le hubiera escapado de sus ojos

— ¿ Puedes hablar ? — Deborah lo mira mientras que Leon la miraba de reojo pero ella parecía tratar de entender el cinturón de seguridad con sus manos — Mira se que no puedes hablar pero quiero que entiendas que tu hermana hizo las mil y una para estar contigo y poder hacer que salgas de ese cuarto de la B.S.A.A. — Leon llega al departamento de Helena y ella se despierta con suma calma — Ya llegamos bella durmiente — Los dos bajan del auto pero Helena abre la puerta para sacar a Deborah y yo la sostengo del lado derecho y Helena del lado izquierdo , los dos la entramos mientras abría la puerta — ¿ Cuanto tiempo permanecerá sin habla ? —

— Ni idea pero debo cuidarla ... Rayos ... Olvide que debo ir a la tintorería , al mercado y a conseguir algo para vestirla —

— Ok , dame una lista y te traeré todo —

— Lo siento , no confió en ti y la ropa interior de mi hermana — Leon la mira seria a Helena mientras que ella tomaba las llaves de Leon — No te ofendas pero usare tu auto —

— Sabes no abuses de tu suerte — Leon carga del brazo hasta el sofá y la sienta para ir por un vaso de agua , los ruidos que hacia Deborah al tragar le daba una perspectiva mas primitiva — Parece que tenias sed , ojala pudieras hablar — La mano de la menor de los Harper comienza a rozar la pierna de Leon quien la toma y la mira a los ojos — Bien basta de finjir por que ya te descubrí —

— Eres muy listo pero parece que Helena no me descubrio — Deborah se recuesta mientras que Leon la miraba con desprecio — Espero que no arruines la sorpresa por que planeo hacerle a mi hermana su platillo favorito antes que llegue —

— ¿ Por que no le dijiste eso antes que su sangre se subiera a su cabeza ? —

— Es por que soy muy traviesa — Ella se lanza a la boca de Leon quien siente como las garras de Deborah se clavan en su cuerpo — Esta gatita tiene deseos de susurrarte cosas al oído —

— _Mas que gatita es una perra_ — Leon la toma y comienza a besar mientras que Debora se quitaba la bata de color blanco mientras que el agente sentía los grandes pechos que tenia para tener solo 20 años — _Vaya los tiene mas grande que los de Helena_ — Leon comienza a saborear el cuerpo de Debora quien ve como el agente estaba saboreando su cuerpo

— Miau... — Deborah comenzaba a apretar la cabeza de Leon contra sus pechos y el le aprieta con fuerza mientras que le abría las piernas con delicadeza — Eres ... Eres ... Ah — La chica de melena castaña sentía gran excitación pero el agente lamia entre las piernas mientras que los dos con sus cuerpos desnudos sobre el sofá de Helena , el de ojos azules desliza su pene por entremedio de las piernas de Debora quien lo toma con su mano derecha — Estoy ... Muy ... Cachondita — Debora se deja penetrar mientras que con un movimiento suave y fluido sacaba gemidos a la castaña quien metía su lengua en la boca del agente quien la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo — Dios santo ... Esto ... es increíblemente ... Oh ... Oh ... Oh —

— Estas un poco estrecha — La chica de piel clara comienza a gemir mientras que Leon veía rebotar esos hermosos y grandes , Leon no resiste y comienza a chuparlos con fuerza mientras los gritos de Debora se hacían notar — Tu piel es tan suave y tus pezones son deliciosos — La de ojos café se levanta y se pone en una pose muy atractiva para Leon , con su cuerpo cargado en el marco de la puerta — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Me gusta hacer travesuras — Deborah sale corriendo a su cuarto mientras que Leon la seguía para ver a su chica con aceite derramado en sus pechos — Estoy ... muy ... cachonda — Leon comienza a penetrarla con mas fuerza mientras que Debora estaba llegando a su orgasmo — ¿ Como puedes aguantar tanto ? —

— Años de practica —

El de los ojos azules levanta a la chica quien gritaba de placer cuando el sonríe logra hacer gritar a Deborah quien siente muchos orgasmos al mismo tiempo — Que rico ... que rico ... que ... placer — Deborah se aferra a Leon pero ella empieza a subir y bajar por el miembro de Leon quien estaba sorprendida — No paremos , quiero mucho mas , mas ... Mas ... MAS ... ¡ MAS ! — Deborah deja salir un grito mayor y cae desplomada en la cama quien se levanta — Prefiero caminar ...— La de ojos café le lame el miembro al agente quien le acariciaba a cabello — No voy a parar hasta hacerte acabar —

— Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo — Las bocanadas de la chica de melena castaña eran muy fuertes pero no lograba derrotar a Leon — Ah menos que tengas mucha resistencia no podrás ganarme —

— Entonces — Deborah se limpia los labios mientras que con su mano frotaba el miembro del agente — Espero a ver si resistes —

— Espero que no se te rompa la mano — La chica estaba frotando con fuerza mientras usaba la saliva para lubricar la extremidad del agente pero este no quería ceder , Deborah sonríe y se sienta sobre Leon — Parece que también te gusta por atras —

— Soy de mente abierta — La menor de los Harper sentia un ardor en su cuerpo mientras que el agente veia como el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo — AH ... SI ... SI ... AH ... SI GUAPO SIGUE ... SIGUE ... SIGUE ... ¡ AH ! — Leon decide rendirse y terminar dentro del cuerpo de Deborah — Esta muy caliente guapo —

Tras varios minutos , Helena llega para ver a Deborah con una sonrisa cocinando mientras que Leon preparaba las ensaladas que van acompañadas — ¿ Que demonios pasa ... ? ¡ Deborah ! —

— ¿ Sorprendida ? — Mientras los tres comían , Helena se levanta para ir por mas pan mientras Deborah aprieta con fuerza el miembro del agente y se acerca a su oído — Miau guapo ... Miau —

 **Continuara**


	12. El Whastapp de un agente mujeriego XII

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 _Espiando a Barbara Simmons_

La noche estaba pesada , mientras que la hija del secretario de defensa tragaba copa tras copa igualando a las mías estaba sentado solo , ella me ve como si fuera un trozo de carne , la de ojos verdes esmeralda le recordaba mucho a la mirada pervertida de Ada Wong pero con la diferencia de que ella parece tener pechos mas grandes , aunque puede que sean artificiales ... En fin eso no quitaba que se vea super sensual ya que ese vestido blanco abierto como el de Ada solo que en realidad tenia un delfín celeste y con un colgante de oro y una piedra azul en el centro que combinaba con su melena rubia , Barbara se acerca a mi mientras la faja de su cintura era ajustada para revelar mas sus pechos — ¿ Puedo sentarme ? — Yo le sonrió mientras ella toma asiento y acomoda su bolso bastante costoso y fino — Disculpe mesero ¿ puede servirme un D' Amalfi Limoncello Supreme y otro para mi amigo ? — Un trago demasiado costoso , solo por 50 mil dolares se podría beber uno , ella lo toma con sus delicados labios color zafiro que pestañea a la vez que bebía el suave néctar de los dioses — Soy Barbara , mucho gusto —

— Igual ... Soy Leon — Le doy un trago a mi bebida pero me doy cuenta que ella me miraba , puedo ver como sus hermosos pezones se hacían notar sobre su ropa — ¿ Que hace una diosa como tu en un lugar como este ? —

— Lo mismo te iba a preguntar — Con sus suaves dedos decorados con uñas de dorado y una perfecta manicura saca un cigarro muy fino — ¿ Un cigarrillo ? —

— No gracias , no fumo — Ella lo había encendido y al escuchar mi respuesta lo apaga en un cenicero de plata muy bien decorado con ... No se que demonios era eso — ¿ Que haces aquí Sta Barbara ? —

— Llámame Barbie — Cuando veo cerrarse su ojo derecho me hizo olvidar por varios segundos a Ada Wong , mientras ella se acercaba a mi me toma de la mano — ¿ Acaso vez algo que te guste ? — Yo le sonrió mientras deslizo mis dedos por su cuello — A mi me gustan tus hermosos ojos azules — Ella llama para que sirvan mas bebidas — Sabes aun no me haz dicho que haces aquí —

— Estoy harto de tanta polvorear — Con delicadeza comienzo a beber mientras ella se servia un poco mas — En lo personal creo que es hora de dejar las excentricidades del dinero y desaparecer —

— Espera ¿ acaso quieres dejar de lado el dinero ? No me digas , eres igual a mi madre —

— ¿ Por que lo dices ? —

— Mi madre se separo de mi padre por que el se había hundido en la codicia y en el poder — Ella estaba completamente ebria y yo empezaba a sentir los efectos pero no perdía la consciencia — Siempre estuve sola por que no me gustaba escucharlos pelear —

— Solo necesitas un amigo — Ella me mira con esos ojos esmeraldas pero no eran fríos , eran tibios como si quisiera sacar su lado bueno pero quizás sea por que bebió demasiado — Todos los seres humanos necesitan afecto y cariño de los demás humanos — Ella se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano con suma calidez — Se que no nos conocemos pero quiero que sepas que soy de los que te escuchan — Barbara se levanta pero cae completamente ebria — Mejor te llevo a tu cuarto — Ella se aferra a mi y saca una llave dorada de su bolsa de mano — Es el 247 ala este — Tras subir al ascensor comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo — Eres tan tierno —

— Solo quiero ayudarte Barbara — Ella suelta una risita de niña — Lo siento " Barbie " — Tras llegar ella tira su bolso y suelta su vestido quedando completamente desnuda — _Carajo esta mas buena que Ada ¿ Acaso lo dije o lo pensé ?_ —Tras ver su cuerpo ella me hace seña y no pude evitar pensar en que era hora de que sacara todo lo que tiene de malo , mientras me llega un texto de Hunnigan

 _Leon , estamos revisando las cuentas de Barbara Simmons_

 _Queremos que la entretengas unos momentos mas_

 _y que no llame a los bancos por alertarse_

— Dime algo Barbie ¿ Jamas quisiste hacer algo que no sea beber hasta perder la consciencia ? —

— Suenas como un párroco — Ella se me acerca con su cuerpo completamente desnuda — Puedo ver que solo tienes de ángel tus hermosos ojos azules ...— Ella comienza a besarme mientras se abría de piernas sobre mi — Pero puedo ver que eres una bestia salvaje y tierna a la vez — Los dos nos empezamos a besar mientras ella me desprendía de mi traje para ver mi cuerpo — Mhm que bien ... ¿ Acaso quieres que tengamos sexo ? —

— Barbie , estas un poco ebria... —Ella me tapa los labios con sus dedos

— Házmelo — Los dos nos empezamos a besar mientras bajaba mis labios a sus hermosos y grandes pechos mientras ella sentía un leve gemido y ahora lo confirmo sus pechos son naturales al ciento por ciento , es uno de mis talentos mientras ella se sentía dominada por mis encantos , tanto que la acción carnal comienza , Ella comienza a gemir de placer y se relamía los labios al sentir como el placer sexual se adentraba en ella , mientras seguíamos con el acto ella me detiene con suavidad — Hay algo que quiero que veas — Por como si fuera poco decidí traer mi pistola pero al verla salir con un vestido de novia y disfraz erótico — Sabes , toda mi vida evite casarme por que todos los hombres los creía cerdos — Ella se arrodilla delante de mi mientras miraba como la tela transparente reflejaba sus curvas — Pero eres diferente Leon , casi siento algo ... Como cosquillas en mi estomago — Los dos nos empezamos a besar mientras le acariciaba esas hermosas piernas y su hermosa curva mientras ella me dejaba lamer sus pechos a través de su ropa , tanto que parecia gustarle mas , cuando continué penetrado a la rubia mas sensible que vi hasta ahora con tanta fuerza que acabamos al mismo tiempo pero noto algo en sus ojos ¿ Lagrimas ? Si , eran lagrimas

— Leon ... Eso fue hermoso ... Pero me temo que hice algo que no debía —

— ¿ De que hablas ? ¿ Por que lo dices ? —

Barbara comienza a llorar mientras se cubría su cuerpo — Leon , estoy casada hace tres años con un amigo de mi padre y pues ... No soy feliz con ese cabrón ... ¿ Lo oyes mundo ? ¡ No soy feliz con ese estúpido ! —

— Entiendo , no tenemos por que separarnos ... Como te dije todo lo que necesitas es un amigo — Ella me mira con esos ojos coquetos dejando caer las sabanas — Te prometo que no me separare de ti — Ella se tira a mi con su boca sensual y apaga la luz , solo siento que sus pechos estaban en mis labios y sus hermoso pezones entre mi boca y diente

 _Seis semanas_ _después_

Estaba sentado en mi oficina mientras que leia como la mayor parte de la fortuna de Barbara y Edgar Simmons provenía de la venta de armas bio orgánicas , lo único que se es que Edgar deja a su esposa que acepte todos los cargos pero por suerte siempre tiene un ángel que le ayude

 **Continuara**


	13. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XIII

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 ** _Un día con Coco_**

Otro día que no pasaba nada , como siempre en la D.S.O. pero para darme cuenta que la sobrina del presidente , una de las agentes cobra de la élite de agentes secretos ; Sus ojos eran azul zafiro , su piel blanca y cabellera rubia era similar a la de Ashley pero su cuerpo... Ah que demonios era igual que Ashley pero con una actitud mas valiente y parecía que le gustaba el chicle de menta , Hunnigan deja delante de mi una pila de documentos para que yo los clasifique pero cuando levanto la primera carpeta una nueva cae delante de mi y ahi esta ella , la mujer del traje negro de combate , Tenia la cremallera hasta arriba pero solo ver esos pechos me da la sensación de que no era precisamente una santa — Olvidaste uno abuelo —

— Es obvio que te faltan modales — Con el documento en la mano se lo arrojo haciendo que le golpee en el pecho y caiga al suelo desparramándose por toda la alfombra — Cuando te ganes el derecho de piso podrás intentar ganarme la silla pero por ahora no eres mas que la mascota — La veo y esa sonrisa me dio todos los indicios que buscaba y al agacharse me pongo a gozar de esa bella figura que tenia , es una pena que terminara de juntar los papeles del suelo pero tarde o temprano lo haría , aun así solo me puse a trabajar y a la hora del almuerzo solo pude salir a una parrilla a unos kilómetros mientras me di cuenta que una moto negra me perseguía , yo simplemente acelero , el auto negro se me hizo notar las luces de atrás pero mi perseguidora había aumentado la velocidad , con fuerza me desvió a la derecha y ella me persigue con mas ferocidad pero yo simplemente freno de golpe y salgo corriendo cerrando el auto con mis llaves y salgo a correr pero ella frena al lado de mi auto para entrar a mi departamento con una pistola y un cuchillo en la misma dirección del cañón por lo que salgo detrás de la pared desarmando a la rubia quien toma mi arma lanzandola al suelo y logra esposarme con ella y al arrojarme contra la pared comenzamos a besarnos con gran ardor mientras que la sostengo por sus curvas , su trasero duro y firme la hacia la serpiente mas seductora , se ve que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de ese cuero negro , podía distinguir como sus pezones se endurecían con cada caricia — Parece que te faltan modales —

— Enséñame , soy todo oídos — Mientras nos miramos a los ojos me doy cuenta que sus ojos zafiros me miraban fijamente y con sumo cuidado voy deslizando la cremallera hasta abajo llegando casi a la altura de su pelvis y al abrir el traje veo el espectáculo mas maravilloso , sus bellos y llamativos pechos que se inflaban cada vez que respiraba , sus pezones rosados y tiernos me tentaban por lo que con sus delicadas garras me quitaban la camisa y con mi boca voy mordiendo sus carnosos pezones mientras que ella soltaba esos hermosos gemidos y con mi mano la meto dentro de su traje mientras le masajeo su clítoris y sus gemidos me embriagaban — Para ser un ruco sabes muy bien lo que haces —

— Eres una joven muy peculiar —

— Tu lo dijiste ... Soy tu perrita —

— Bien mi bella perrita es hora de darte unas lecciones para que seas una buena chica —

— No quiero — Con fuerza me pone de espaldas mientras se quitaba la parte superior del traje dejandose las mangas de cuero negro — Soy tu perrita mala — Mientras nos desvestíamos ella toma mi pene y comienza a acariciarse su órgano mientras se ponía mas duro y grande , como si fuera una gata poseída se deja penetrar mientras gritaba aunque su traje cuelgue de su cuerpo , los dos no estábamos dando placer mutuamente , sus gritos eran lo mejor que deseaba escuchar y al tirarse sobre mi seguía saboreando sus senos mientras ella me sujetaba contra sus maravillas de cuerpo y cuando estábamos al momento mas ardiente sus pechos crecieron o creo que crecieron cuando da el grito de placer y yo descargo todo dentro de ella y con su cabeza me acaricia con sumo cuidado — La próxima vez dame unas nalgadas o tortura mis pechos —

— Cuando quieras ... Aunque no sabia que fueras masoquista —

— Yo tampoco pero todo me enciende — los dos nos besamos de nuevo y su parte aun se acariciaba a mi miembro pero ella parecía disfrutarlo — Soy tu perra ardiente Leon —

 **Continuara**


	14. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XIV

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 **Una Larga misión con Kate**

Tras varias horas en las que estuvimos en Japón , Kate una agente novata era mi nueva compañera , no me importa que me cambien de compañero durante distintas misiones pero por lo menos que tengan la voluntad de avisarme al menos con 24 horas de decirme; En fin me estoy desviando , todo comenzó cuando me informaron que un grupo de Kamikaze tenían una sepa del virus C pero mas potente fue donde me presentaron a Casidy Katy " Kate " para los amigos , era una mujer de una altura considerable , casi como la de Ada , su pelo pintado de rojo , piel blanca y ojos negros como si fuera una especie de bruja japonesa ... Como si fuera sacada de un anime pero eso no importa , sus técnicas de combate eran indiscutibles pero su primer día era un poco complicado ... Casi algo torpe como una adolescente pero su sentido del humor es como el de mi jefe en sus días de " Se comieron todas las rosquillas " Pero en fin no hay nada que contar sobre su actitud ... Tanto que para disparar un arma olvida quitarle el seguro al arma ... En fin volviendo al tema me di cuenta que era una mujer atractiva , era pelirroja pero artificial , no al estilo Claire pero bueno aun asi tenia un cuerpo bastante bello , unos pechos un poco pequeños pero redondos que se pegaban a su camisa transparente y unos pantalones negros de cuero donde sus caderas y trasero estaba bien marcado pero sus botas eran como las mias solo que version femenina — Agente Kate —

— ¿ Agente Kennedy ? Vaya usted es el agente enviado del presidente — La pequeña japonesa comienza a ojear el expediente quedando asombrada — ¿ Cree que el virus C este siendo controlado como la plaga de España ? —

— Lo dudo — Mientras subíamos al avión me doy cuenta que era una mujer muy peculiar , solo se la paso jugando pokemon Go y a decir verdad que eligiera a un " Charizard " me da el punta pie inicial de su actitud — ¿ Por que tanta emoción por un juego ? —

— Me entretiene y me relaja — la pelirroja se relaja tanto que empieza a beber agua y al llegar a la isla se pone de pie y toma el paracaídas para saltar y yo la comienzo a seguir y al aterrizar comenzamos el operativo para erradicar ese maldito virus de la faz de la tierra , me gustaría contarles todo el operativo pero es muy largo , solo dire la parte que mas les interesa.

— Leon tenemos que salir de este avión — El avión estaba siendo detenido por los tentáculos del B.O.W. mas grande y fuerte , mientras los agentes disparaban pero no le hacia nada — Ese bastardo es muy resistente — Uno de los tentáculos sale disparado para abrir varios brazos que la sujetan de la ropa pero yo le corto los tentáculos con mi cuchillo pero uno de ellos le arranca un trozo de su ropa que unía la manga derecha y el hombro derecho para ver que llevaba un brasier rosa oscuro pero con encaje — ¿ Que ? —

— Nada — Una caja verde estaba a los pies y al abrirlo comienzo a armar mi fiel amigo — Kate , a un lado — Me acerco con mi compañero de aventuras y al apuntar a su cabeza disparo contra el volando su cabeza y soltando el avión para ir a casa — Vamos a casa Kate — Tras limpiarme varias veces con la mano veo que Kate estaba molesta por la sangre del monstruo

— Te juro que te pasare el presupuesto de la tintorería —

— Sin problemas —

Al llegar a la central nos dirigimos al gimnasio pero mas a las duchas para darme cuenta que Kate solo tenia sus pantalones y ropa interior pero le faltaba una camisa sin mangas color blanco con botones dorados de plástico por lo que me acerque a la ducha con mi camisa — ¡ Oye ! — Al darme cuenta que ella la estaba usando veo su bello cuerpo desnudo , parece que no le gustaba la depilación de su intimidad pero no importa , al tratar de ocultar sus partes me di cuenta que tenia una pose como de calendario y mientras me quitaba la camisa y ella me miraba sonrojada mientras evitaba que el agente la viera pero el se acerca acorralando a Kate contra la pared mientras la besaba con fuerza y ella me tomaba del cuerpo pero sentía como sus pechos se volvían calientes y duros , ese color rosa me volvía loco mientras bajaba mis labios por su pecho hasta sus pequeños pero bellos senos mientras que ella comenzaba a respirar de manera mas profunda y sus dulces gemidos eran muy adictivos , con mis manos comienzo a acariciar sus curvas para cargarla en mis manos mientras ella me lamia el pecho y con su mano comienza a frotar mi miembro mientras que ella se soltaba y bajaba para comience a lamer con fuerza mientras la tomaba de la cabeza — Relájate guapo por que quiero saber cuanto duras — Mientras me lamia y chupaba mi miembro yo solo la miraba , para sus 27 años era muy buena y cuando la levanto la cargo de nuevo mientras comienzo a rozarla entre las piernas y su rubor se empieza a notar mientras que abría sus piernas y comienza la penetración pero cuando me doy cuenta de que le quite la virginidad ella me mira con miedo — Oye ... Ya se que te lo tuve que decir pero ...—

— No te preocupes — Los dos nos volvimos a besar mientras que le apretaba esos bellos pechos y la penetraba contra la pared mientras la pequeña pelirroja gemía y se sostenía de las llaves del agua — Eres tan hermosa — Los hermosos pechos de Katy eran tan duros como manzanas mientras que se suelta para inclinarse y apretarse a la pared caliente producto de los caños de agua mientras la complacía con mas fuerza mientras que ella torturaba sus pechos con el calor del agua — Tus gemidos son adictivos —

— No te detengas ... Sigue ... Sigue... — Los gritos de Katy eran insaciables — Oh Oh oh oh oh dios ... sigue asi ... Ah , dios ...—

Demonios , esta mujer esta insaciable hoy , le acabo de arrebatar la virginidad pero aun asi fueron los mejores 75 minutos de mi vida ya que ella parecía ser insaciable pero por desgracia termina con un fuerte grito y desplomándose en un charco de nuestros jugos y agua , solo la veo tocándose los pechos como si deseara mas pero no puede moverse , en fin solo espero que haya tenido la desencia de no dejarla embarazada ... Carajo solo pensar en eso hace que me tiemblen las manos

 **Continuara**


	15. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XV

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 **Una Nevada noche con Crystal**

Supongo que la parte mala de ser un agente del gobierno es la de ir a lugares que son espantosos y mas si debes perseguir a una contrabandista del virus T y el virus G que lo llevaba pasando Rusia , por desgracia no me puedo quedar a ver el mundial pero en fin , solo la seguí hasta el limite de Rusia y Canadá pero mientras estaba encerrada en una cabaña me lance contra ella y ahi la veo , una mujer de unos 26 años mas o menos , pelo negro y ojos verdes profundos ... Si no fuera por sus ropas albinas pensaría que era Ada ... Carajo si que tengo problemas con ella pero en fin , al ver como saca un revolver calibre 22 y yo saco mi pistola para encararla — Estas arrestada Walker ... Rindete — La mujer de labios celestes me sonríe y al tirar del percutor Leon le niega con la cabeza pero cuando esquiva el disparo que sale por la ventana provocando que se destruya y la avalancha se empieza a formar mientras que los dos integrantes se sujetaban de lo que pudieran mientras que la nieve enterraba la cabaña haciendo que la maleta caiga al suelo y los tubos de laboratorio caigan en la chimenea , Crystal intento sacar los dos virus pero Leon se tira sobre ella para evitar que la explosión la lastimara — Nooo ... Estúpido ... Estúpido ... ¿ Te das cuenta de es lo que hiciste ? —

— No fue mi culpa , tu fuiste la que disparó y creo la avalancha — Los dos se sientan en el suelo viendo como la nieve había sofocado el fuego — Bien ahora el gas esta congelado por la nieve —

— Listo , toma tu arma y empieza a cavar — Ella se sienta con los brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras fruncía el ceño mirando como Leon estaba parado — ¿ Y bien ? —

— Estas de broma ¿ Acaso crees que podremos cavar por unos ... 59 metros de altura y mas de 500 toneladas de hielo y nieve —

— Fantástico ... Esto es fantástico ... Estamos en una cabaña sin comida sin comunicación , con gas natural congelado y a disposición de morir congelados —

— Mujeres — Leon toma su cuchillo y comienza a cortar trozos de mueble — Al menos la ventilación esta abierta así que puedo usarla — Con un movimiento desenfunda su cuchillo y saca una bala mientras que Crystal estaba sentada temblando pero el agente rasca la bala contra el cuchillo y las chispas comienzan a salir , el plomo derretido al rojo vivo se pega a la viruta de madera empezando a arder , el agente se apresura a tirar pequeñas maderas para crear una llama mas grande — Bien esto bastara por ahora — El humo salia por el agujero — Oye ... Ven o morirás congelada —

— Pss , esto es lo ultimo — El agente la abraza mientras ella se acurrucaba con sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo mientras que el agente sacaba una barra de lo que parecía ser carne seca para darle la mitad a ella — Bien , al menos no moriremos de hambre —

— Solo podemos esperar aquí hasta que nos rescaten — Los dos se abrazan mientras miraban el fuego — Con suerte el humo negro llamara la atención —

— Lo dudo , esto es pino blanco — Los dos estaban juntos pero ella saca una especie de colgante donde estaba ella y una niña de cabellera oscura y ojos café con un vestido rosa y unas pantuflas — Ya no importa —

— ¿ Es tu hija ? —

— Era — Ella lo vuelve a guardar en su cuello — Cuando tenia 7 años fue cuando me dijo que me quería ... Esos malditos de Umbrella me las pagaran —

— ¿ Por que hiciste eso ? ¿ Por que tratabas de traficar el virus ? —

— Para poder encontrar a Wesker en persona y asegurarme de que pague por todo lo que hizo ... Por haber matado a Misha ... Me la quitó de mis brazos ... Solo tenia 7 años —

— _¿ Cree que eso se la devolverá ? Lo que necesita esta mujer es paz interior ... Yo soy el menos indicado ya que yo también buscaba venganza del tipo que asesinó a mi familia hace 20 años pero entendí que ese no era el camino ...¿ Que paso con mi hermano Mike ? No tengo idea pero Crystal necesitaba ayuda —_ Ambos nos abrazamos mientras que echaba mas leña al fuego donde habían pasado unos dos o tres días en los que estuvimos encerrados pero ella y yo no nos despegamos , esos tres días conocí toda su historia ... ¿ Otro Glen Arias ? Espero que no — Créeme que solo quiero ayudarte —

— Estaré contenta cuando le meta un balazo en la cabeza a ese mal nacido —

— Wesker esta muerto — Crystal lo mira asombrado y Leon saca su celular sin señal para mostrar su archivo guardado en el — ¿ Vez ? Wesker fue encontrado por segunda vez por un agente de la BSSA y por mi por lo que tuvimos que asesinarlo ... No fue grato pero lo maté con un lanza cohetes —

— ¿ Tu ? — Sus ojos cristalinos se cierran y ella se desmaya en mis brazos , han pasado varias horas hasta que mi celular se apagaba y al abrir los ojos aun sigo abrazado a ella sin fuego y sin calor — ¿ Vamos a morir ? —

— No lo se — Solo me abrace y al ver sus labios color celeste mientras que sus lagrimas caían de su cara por lo que decido besarla mientras que ella cierra los ojos y nos empezamos a besar mientras que nos abrazamos — No pierdas la esperanza —

— Ese era su primer nombre — Seguíamos abrazándonos mientras que ella lloraba — Sabes eres un hombre muy agradable y supongo que eres como yo ... No tienes a nadie — Ella se acerca a mi boca mientras nos besábamos para empezar a retirar su abrigo y revelar su brasier celeste , sus pechos eran buen grandes y la brasier era muy transparente por lo que nos íbamos quitando la ropa para quedar en ropa interior , ella era tan sexy semi desnuda por lo que le quito el seguro de adelante para liberar a sus pechos y sus pezones oscuros ya estaban endureciéndose — Si vamos a morir quiero pasar la ultima noche con un hombre especial — Mientras nos besábamos usé mi mano derecha para empezar a acariciar su pecho derecho mientras que entre sus labios soltaban gemidos de placer por lo que bajo hasta sus mulos acariciando toda su belleza y al sentir como su precioso sexo me llamaba y comienzo a penetrarla mientras que ella me toma la cabeza para hundirlo en sus enormes pechos y yo solo los saboreaba con gran ferocidad y sus gemidos comenzaron a formarse de sus labios , me doy cuenta que el hilo de saliva caía por su boca y sus ojos cerrados me dan pie de saber que estaba disfrutándolo , Crystal se sentía tan apretada que apenas podía meter mi miembro , era evidente que no había tenido sexo en años , ambos nos levantamos y mientras estaba en cuatro patas mientras la vuelvo a penetrar y veo como sus pechos se movían al son de la penetrada por lo que nos separamos mientras que me mira y comienza a acariciar mi miembro — Eres muy especial —

— Tu también eres muy especial — La chica azabache se inclina y empieza a lamerlo y a chuparlo mientras yo solo seguía masajeando esos enormes senos mientras que ella simplemente gemía por lo que lo saca de su boca para lanzarse sobre el y ser penetrada nuevamente mientras su espalda estaba contra las telas de la ropa y el agente se fascinaba con ese movimiento , por lo que me inclino sobre ella mientras saboreaba su cuello para escuchar sus bellos gemidos y soltar todo dentro de ella quien me abrazaba con fuerza pero no dijo nada — Puedes cambiar tu vida —

— Ya lo hice —

Han pasado 3 años mas o menos ahora con 31 año paso por la casa de Crystal quien la veo en su jardín de rosas blancas , rosas y rojas , la casa es un poco pequeña pero ahí la veo todos los días que voy a una misión , la veo jugando con una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como los de ella ... Por alguna razón no puedo acercarme a Crystal que es tan feliz con su pequeña hija que apenas puede caminar , la veo sonreír y abrazar a la niña que tenia un lindo vestido blanco ... Le doy 5000 al mes a su cuenta pero jamas la podré llamar ni volver a ver

 **Continuara**


	16. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XVI

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 **Atrapados con Gina Foley**

Se supone que era otra misión de búsqueda y rescate , Chris estaba del otro lado de la selda , solo vestia un swetter negro con pantalones verdes , estaba descalzo y sucio igual que yo , solo que yo estaba sin camisa y los pies con barro hasta los talones — ¿ Como pudo haber terminado así ? Era una simple misión de rescate — ¿ Por que no cierras la boca ? Estuvimos 2 semanas encerrados en esta caja de cemento y hierro pero en fin , solo veo a varios vietnamitas de izquierda que estaban encerrados pero Vietnam nunca fue un buen lugar para los americanos en fin no importa pero aun así tenemos que salir de aquí — ¿ Tienes algún plan super soldado ? —

— Solo nesecitamos un poco de suerte — Varios soldados llevaban a varios prisioneros de guerra a un cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo y lo ultimo que escuchan son los disparos de fusiles — Espero que la suerte cambie pronto por que no quiero terminar con una bala en la cabeza — El guardia robusto y de piel morena es cambiado por el de una mujer con rasgos asiaticos de cabellos negros y ojos claros , tenia un traje militar muy ajustado mientras portaba mi arma en su cintura — Disculpa — La soldado se voltea a mirarme mientras que yo le miraba con una sonrisa y fijar mis ojos en su escote pero ella me apunta con mi arma en la cabeza — ¿ Seria mucho pedir un poco de agua ? —

La mujer saca la cantimplora y lo golpea en la cara haciendo que el sacuda su cabeza dolorida — ¿ Así esta bien ? — Con el rifle lo golpea con la culata en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder — La próxima te meto un tiro —

— Tranquila , solo queria charlar contigo —

— Ah , si no tuviera trasero y pechos ¿ quisieras hablar conmigo ? — La sonrisa de Leon con la ceja levantada le hace sacar una sonrisa a la asesina — ¿ Que demonios quieres ? —

— Solo un poco de agua — La mujer le apunta con el fusil mientras le acercaba la cantimplora y el agente de ojos azules la toma de la cabeza y comienza a besarla con gran ardor , tanto que ella baja el rifle para tomarlo de la cara , la mano del agente le estaba acariciando el glúteo derecho con suma suavidad pero al separarse varios militares lo golpean y entran para sujetarlo de las manos y tirarlo al suelo pero el se levanta y embiste al soldado por lo que Chris lo toma de la mano pero de igual manera lo arrastraron al fondo del pasillo para ver como había una silla de interrogación y de un culatazo en el estomago lo hacen sentarse — Eso no fue muy amable — Un foco de tono blanco le ilumina la car dejando ciego al agente

— Ý định của bạn là gì? Bạn muốn gì ở đây? Họ có bị gián điệp không? —

— No hablo vietnamita —

— ¿ cuáles son sus intenciones ? ¿ que quieren ustedes aqui ? ¿ son espias ? — El agente reconoce la voz femenina de la soldado quien le da una bofetada — ¡¿ Son espias ?! —

— No , solo somos unos turitas americanos que vinieron a beber , comer y estar con mujeres vietnamitas — Con un golpe de su arma lo hace callar — ¿ Lo dudas ? —

— ¿ Es natural que los turitas lleven una Silver Gosth calibre 22 en las vacaciones ? —

— Claro , lo hacemos desde que fundaron mi país — Con un golpe lo vuelve a callar mientras que el agente recordaba como al manosear a la vietnamita le había sacado la llave de la puerta — ¿ Por que haces esto ? — Ella lo ignora mientras que los generales salían y cerraban por fuera y ella por adentro , al levantar su celular le levanta el pulgar en señal de aprovasion — No creo que sea solo por odio a occidente —

— Mi madre estaba enferma ...— Ella toma la silla y la voltea para sentarse cargandose en la espalda y mirar al agente — La prostitucion no era una opcion por lo que me tuve que unir al ejercito ... 3 años despues mi madre murio en paz —

— ¿ Y tu padre ? —

— Muerto por los malditos insurgentes — Ella mira al agente para levartarse ve como el agente la miraba de manera tranquila — ¿ Por que te interesa ? —

— ¿ Quieres venir conmigo ? Puedes empezar una nueva vida en america —

— Ellos me matarian —

— Te protegeré — Gina sonriendo comienza a caminar al agente de ojos azules quien levanta la ceja para recibir una bofetada fuerte viendo como un soldado sonríe y sigue su camino — Eso fue innecesario —

— No creo adaptarme en tu país —

— Oye mis padres eran canadienses y se adaptaron — La mujer se sienta mientras encendía un cigarrillo — Sabes tu psicología no funcionara — La mujer echa el humo en su cara y con la ceniza comienza a quemar la mano del agente quien resistía el ardor de su mano — Eres un oso muy fuerte ... Igual a tu amigo solo que el es mas pesado —

— Y deberías ver como come — La vietnamita suelta una sonrisa y una carcajada pequeña pero se vuelve a poner seria por lo que el jefe entra y trae un archivo para ver las fotos de Leon como agente del gobierno con ropa profesional a lo que el ve que estaban vigilandolo — Vaya tomaron mi mejor angulo bravo — La mujer le traduce lo que dijo y el recibe un puñetazo en la cara — Golpeas como niña — La mujer de melena negra empieza a buscar su cuchillo y se lo acerca al cuerpo hasta ver que una caja vacía de plástico , ella la toma y recuerda ese momento en que el agente la manoseo y saco su broche de metal para dárselo a Chris cuando este lo sujeta , la mujer le comunica todo al jefe quien sale corriendo pero el de ojos azules salta detrás de ella con el broche apuntando a su yugular y ellos dos se conectan

— ¿ Por que lo haces ? —

— Digamos que tu no eres como ellos — La mujer coloca su dedo en el lector y las puertas se cierran , ella lo empuja contra la mesa y se lanza contra el para empezar a besarse con el mientras que el agente le baja el cierre de su chaleco revelando sus pechos firmes y redondos — Vaya de lo que me perdería si no hubiera venido — Ambos se empezaron a besar con gran fuerza mientras que el rubio le apretaba los pechos y ella deslizando su mano por su pantalón comienza a acariciar su miembro — Cuidado ... Aun tengo sudor de las dos semanas que estuve encerrado — Los dos comienzan a besarse y al estar completamente desnudos ella se sube lentamente al agente

— Si fuera contigo ¿ podre seguir contactada contigo ? —

— Te agendare en mi whattsapp eso seguro —

Mientras se besaban ella se frotaba contra su miembro mientras sus pezones rosados estaban endurecidos y solo eran acariciado por los dedos de su amante americano , Leon comienza a acariciar con mas fuerza hasta llevarse sus pechos a la boca y quedar sentado delante de el — Mas fuerte ... Mas ... Mas... Si ... Si ... — La azabache seguía gimiendo mientras sus gemidos llenaban el espacio de la mesa de madera — Oh Leon ... Quiero ir contigo ... Hazlo ... Hazlo ... Hazlo —

— Eres una diosa — El agente la voltea abriendo sus piernas y empezar a penetrarla mientras que sus jugos resbalaban de su órgano — Sabes que siempre estaré contigo — La lengua de ambos se empieza a rozar mientras que el calor del cuerpo de Gina se hacia sentir , mientras que el agente la penetraba ella se acariciaba los pechos y sus gemidos hacia que Leon se excitara mas — Sabes eres muy buena —

— Hazlo mas fuerte —

Las palabras lo motivaron a hacerlo con mas fuerza mientras que ella se sujetaba de la mesa mientras sus pechos se movían de adelante y atrás hasta que las patas de la mesa comienzan a doblarse levemente pero ella siente como el liquido del hombre comenzaba a salir para retirarlo y que todo el liquido caiga sobre la boca de Gina quien lo acariciaba y con su lengua comienza a lamer y limpiarlo para seguir alimentándose de el — ¿ Mi turno ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza para empezar a lamer el miembro del agente y este se sentia tan relajado por lo que ve como ella se apretaba sus pechos con su mano y se voltea poniéndose en 4 patas — Nada mal para la primera cita — Sin pensarlo dos veces la toma para penetrarla por detrás mientras que ella sentía una gran excitación y el agente la escuchaba gemir para empezar a penetrar a la asiática quien siente como se llenaba para separarse pero escuchaban disparos por lo que con velocidad toman su ropa y salir viendo como Chris con varios soldados prisioneros y la Vietnamita le entrega su arma al rubio — Chris ¡ al suelo ! — El se agacha y Leon le dispara a uno con un cuchillo listo para apuñalar al soldado de la BSAA , tras un gran escape , Gina enciende el helicóptero donde los soldados se defienden a disparos y ella le entrega una tarjeta al capitán quien la ve y se da cuenta del sello de Will Pharma

— Bingo ... ¡ Tenemos la evidencia ! — Tras llegar a suelo americano , Gina cambia de lugar con Leon y el capitán ve a su hermana esperándolo en el aeródromo privado de la BSAA por lo que el salta para abrazar a su hermana menor quien lo huele

— ¿ Por que hueles raro ? —

— Si huelo a sexo es por culpa de Leon ... Le seguí sus pasos por su recorrido de lujuria por todo el viaje — El la abraza con cuidado — Sus caderas no dejaron de moverse ... Fue algo fantástico —

— Ya me imagino — La pelirroja ve como la mujer no parecía tener ropa interior y sus pantalones un poco humedos

 **Continuara**


	17. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XVII

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 **La** **Ilusión** **de Carla Radames**

Otro día rutinaria en mi vida , ir de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo al bar y del bar a la casa , como siempre llegue a mi casa donde vi una mancha de sangre en el suelo por lo que saqué mi arma y al encender la luz la veo ... Ella estaba en el sillón con heridas muy grandes en su cuerpo , estaba vestida con una bata de laboratorio con un gafete de Umbrella y la ropa le pertenecía a un tal Adam Stone — ¿ Ada ? Ada ¿ te encuentras bien ? — Al ver esos ojos verdes esmeraldas me perdí en esos ojos cristalinos por lo que al poner mi mano en su frente me doy cuenta que estaba con una fiebre muy elevada — Ada tienes mucha fiebre —

— Agua...—

El de ojos azules sale corriendo a la nevera para tomar una botella de agua y al abrirla le coloca un popote flexible para que ella beba con tranquilidad pero su garganta estaba tan seca que le ardía al beber , su voz era apenas audible , Leon no podía llamar una ambulancia por que Ada estaba siendo buscada por la Interpol , la C.I.A y el F.B.I. por actividades de espionaje por lo que la lleva a su baño para limpiar su cuerpo y poder curarlo — Espérame aquí necesito medicina para ti — Antes de irse la mano de Ada aprieta la mano de Leon pero al ver sus ojos llorosos el se acerca y le besa la frente a lo que la mujer de ojos esmeralda los cierra y le suelta la mano por lo que el sale corriendo a la farmacia y al volver en unos momentos con la medicina , vendas , gasas y ungüentos ve que Ada estaba cubierta por las sabanas de la cama — Te compre un poco de ropa nueva Ada — Ella le sonríe pero aun estaba con los ojos cerrados , durante tres días Leon no había ido a trabajar y solo se quedó en casa cuidando de su amada espía hasta que ella abre los ojos viendo sus ojos azules ambos juntan sus manos — Ada ¿ que te pasó ? —

— Leon ... — Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos pero a las horas abre los ojos para oler algo que venia de la cocina — Leon ... Leon ¿ eres tu ? —

— Si Ada — El agente llegaba con un plato de sopa de pollo con algunos macarrones , un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y pan de salvado — Te traje la cena —

— Siento como si me hubiera golpeado un camión —

— Come y luego hablamos Ada — El agente le da un beso en la frente y ella se dispone a comer pero aun el cuerpo le dolía — ¿ Como te encuentras de salud ? —

— Mejor gracias a tus manos mágicas ... Espero que no te moleste que me quede bastante tiempo — Tras terminar de comer , la espía escarlata se vuelve a dormir pero a Leon no le preocupaba llegar a trabajar ya que le pidió a Hunnigan que no le pasara contador por lo que esta de vacaciones de ultima hora ; Tras una semana Ada estaba de pie aun caminando con lentitud por lo que es ayudada por Leon y ambos deciden ir a un centro medico — ¿ Por que vamos a un doctor ? —

— Por que mi conocimiento en medicina es solo básico para contener heridas en misiones ... Necesitas un profesional para que no arriesgues tu vida — Ada se recuesta pero la sonrisa pronto hace girar su cabeza al agente — ¿ Que te pasó Ada ? ¿ Por que apareciste la semana pasada en mi casa al borde de la muerte ? —

— Ah Wesker no le gustó mi carta de renuncia o mi regalo proveniente de Egipto — Solo recuerdo salir del tubo y ver a Wesker tratando de matarme con su arma pero la bala rompe el vidrio y yo me escapo ... Luego abro los ojos y te veo a ti guapo —

— Descuida , yo te protegeré — La tarde había pasado rápido y los dolores musculares habían pasado y al llegar a casa Ada entraba con bolsas y paquetes , Leon traía las demás cajas — ¿ Era necesario comprar tantas cosas ? —

— Nunca subestimes la economía femenina —

Al repoblar las alacenas y la nevera , Ada comienza acomodar su ropa en los placares — ¿ Quieres que acomode mi ropa en otro mueble ? —

— No te preocupes guapo ... Si vamos a convivir tenemos que acostumbrarnos — Leon ya tenia los ojos puestos en la espia de pelo negro quien tenia una bella falda negra con rosas y una camisa celeste haciendo conjunto con un saco tejido a mano color blanco — ¿ No debes regresar a trabajar ? —

— ¿ Y que harás tu ? — Leon se acerca a la mujer quien suelta una pequeña risa — Ada ... Podemos vivir lejos de problemas ... Empezar en cualquier parte donde quieras ... Podemos tener una bella familia y hasta un gato —

— ¿ Yo ? ¿ Madre ? Sera muy difícil acostumbrarme — Ella se separa y se pone a mirar por la ventana — ¿ Tienes donde ir que no sea este departamento ? —

— Bueno hay algo que no sabes — El de ojos azules la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla — Aun tengo la casa de mis padres , requiere un poco de trabajo pero lo convertiré en un hogar —

— No estoy acostumbrada a ser una mantenida Leon ... Sera difícil que me acostumbre —

— Puedes hacer muchas cosas ... Escritora , doctora ... Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer — Ada solo le sonríe y van a reconocer la casa , era una especie de mansión pequeña pero Leon la deja pasar y ve el gran esplendor — Aquí viviremos —

— Es ... Bellisimo ... No sabia que tenias un gusto tan fino —

Esa misma noche Leon debía ir a la D.S.O. el primer mes con ella había sido de ensueño , el agente de ojos azules se veía feliz mientras ordenaba sus documentos y cuando vio que era la hora decide salir a su casa , mientras manejaba se ponía a pensar que estaría con la mujer que amaba y al llegar a su casa ve las luces apagadas — ¿ Ada ? ¿ Estas en casa? —

— Si ... Ven ... — Al acercarse al dormitorio la ve , su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un baby doll color rojo transparente que revelaba su cuerpo hermoso desnudo — Te estuve esperando — El agente deja caer su chaqueta y al ver su bello cuerpo acercarse la azabache se lanza a su boca — Ven guapo ... No seas tímido ...— Los dos estaban en la cama mientras se besaba , el agente de ojos azules baja sus labios por el cuello de Ada y comienza a descender a su pecho izquierdo para empezar a chupar y saborear su pecho izquierdo mientras que la espía simplemente le acariciaba la cabellera mientras sentía como Leon le masajeaba el pecho derecho y con sus dedos apretaba el pezón que se estaba poniendo duro en sus dedos y en sus labios por lo que con su mano comienza a masajear la parte de Ada quien soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras ella deslizaba su mano al pantalón de Leon y al tomar el miembro del rubio comienza a frotarlo con gran suavidad mientras que Leon miraba los labios de Ada para besarla , tras quitarse la ropa comienza a deslizar el Baby Doll a la espía hacia abajo rebelando sus pechos que empezaban a endurecerse y su respiración le hacían mas atractiva , el lienzo de color rojo caía sobre la cama , ambos se abrazan y comienzan a besarse mientras que Leon le acariciaba el trasero mientras que ella lo miraba de manera pervertida y con su mano le toma la mano al agente para que le acaricie los pechos — Sabes muy bien lo que gusta — Mientras que era acostada por el agente que bajaba su boca de sus pechos por su vientre hasta entre sus piernas y comenzaba a darle placer — Yo quiero también algo de diversión guapo — los dos comienzan a cambiar de posición en la que Ada estaba arriba del agente mientras que saboreaba su miembro y el de ojos azules le daba placer a su amada espía

— Te amo Ada — Los dos se ponen firme mientras que ella veía como un fluido de Leon empapaba sus manos y sus pechos pero ella simplemente se lo llevaba a la boca para terminar de degustarlo , como una tigresa en celo se tira sobre Leon para poder conectar ambos órganos y ella comienza a subir y bajar lentamente mientras que sus gemidos comienzan a escucharse — Eres hermosa —

— Oh guapo ... Hazme tuya ... Si... si ... si ... Oh... oh... si Leon — La fuerza con la que penetraba a Ada ella se abraza con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras que Leon la voltea y comienza a empujar con mas fuerza el cuerpo de la espía quien se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza mientras que el agente la penetraba con una gran fuerza y en la cara se mostraba como un hilo de saliva caía producto del placer , sus pechos se movían de atrás adelante al son de las penetradas — Si mi amor ...mas fuerte ... mas rápido ... mas ... mas ... mas... —

— Golosa —

— Si ... si ... si ... muy golosa ... Mas ... Mas ... — Leon con todas sus fuerza la penetra por ultima vez mientras terminaba dentro de ella — Leon...—

— Ada —

A la mañana siguiente Ada estaba cubierta por la camisa de Leon mientras que ella le acomodaba la camisa al rubio y le cargaba el chaleco blindado pero el vidrio estalla y una mujer entra por ella con un arma de dardos que le dispara en el hombro a Ada — ¡ No Ada ! — Al voltear ve que la mujer estaba cubierta con un antifaz muy pequeño en la zona de los ojos y al sacárselo se revela que es Ada Wong — ¡ Ada ! Pero... —

— ¿ Acaso creías que era yo ? — Al voltear ven como la chica de camisa se volvía como si fuera transparente y volverse como una especie de masa como gelatina y se seca contra la madera — Su nombre era Carla Radames ... Oh al menos su clon numero 5 y el ultimo —

— Pero como ... —

— Supuse que estaría aquí ... No se que pretendía pero los eh vigilado por un mes — Ella abre su mano y lo abofetea con fuerza — También vi como fornicaban ustedes dos —

— Tendríamos una vida de cuento —

— Lo siento guapo peor soy la verdadera Ada ... y los cuentos de hadas no existen ...— La espía comienza a caminar a la puerta pero se detiene en seco — Eres un gran hombre Leon ... Gracias por lo que me habrías dado en la vida —

Solo la veo salir y a Ada morir en mis brazos con una sonrisa cierra los ojos muriendo en mis brazos — Ada ... Carla .. No me importa tu nombre —

— Adiós guapo ... — Carla se deshace como si fuera polvo en los brazos de Leon quien estaba de rodillas mirando con sus ojos como el polvo que antes era Carla Radames mostraba una camisa blanca sucia pero aun así decidí darle un entierro digno ... Ella quería ser libre y solté sus cenizas o lo que sea en el mar

 **Continuara**


	18. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XVIII

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 **Buceando con Angela Miller**

Aun siento lastima por la perdida de Angela , desde el suceso en los aeropuertos de Harvardville , aun recuerdo lo sucedido , pero jamas me imagine encontrar ahí a Claire y a Rani pero en fin me decidí tomar unos días de vacaciones por lo que Angela me había obligado a cumplir mi promesa por lo que decidí que haríamos una pequeña escapada a Galapagos , en el vuelo me pude dar cuenta que Angela estaba vestida con unos pantalones muy ajustados de color blanco brillante y una camisa celeste con flores naranja al puro estilo de Hawai , yo simplemente estaba con pantalón deportivo Nike , botas negras y una camisa azul oscuro de manga corta pero mi reloj deportivo creo que estaba funcionando — Vaya que te demoraste mucho en cumplir tu promesa — Ella toma una copa con un licor color azul y un palillo con un trozo de piña a lo que lo toma entre sus dedos y uñas pintadas de rosa pero al llevarse el trozo de fruta a esos sensuales labios rosa pálido , al ver ese bello escote me deja mucho a la imaginación , me doy cuenta de que su brasier era de color rojo ... Y era bordado — ¿ Que estas mirando Leon ? —

— No ... Nada solo no puedo conciliar el sueño en los vuelos — Solo me incline para poder cerrar los ojos y al relajarme siento algo en mi pecho pero cuando abro mis ojos , Angela estaba cargando su cabeza en mi pecho y no pude aguantar mas y cargar mi cabeza a la suya , al llegar ella solo se consigue un sombrero ancho y unos anteojos negros yo solo estaba cansado y deseaba dormir pero Angela parecía estar muy animada por lo que llegamos a un hotel pero solo había una cama matrimonial cosa que ella se tira en la cama y se quita los zapatos — ¿ Quieres empezar temprano ? —

— Buen intento — Ella me empuja con el pie y se empieza a desabrochar su camisa pero se vuelve a tapar — ¿ A poco creíste que me tendrías así de fácil ? —

— Solo te iba a sugerir que vayamos a desayunar — Ambos bajamos y mientras le hacia platica pude notar su bella sonrisa y su adorable risa , ambos estábamos tomados de la mano como si fuéramos pareja , solo teníamos café , tostadas francesas , jugo de fruta y fruta fresca por lo que nos dedicamos a desayunar pero ella no paraba de reírse de mis bromas — Sabes tenia mis dudas sobre venir pero es agradable estar aquí — Angela simplemente desliza su mano para apretar la mía con suma suavidad — Sabes ... Te vez muy bella sonriendo — La castaña suelta una sonrisa y al levantarnos ambos nos dirigimos a la playa donde Angela tenia una maya de color gris con un escote muy bello , un paño grande color blanco con rombos negros amarrado a sus bellas caderas y yo solo con unos pantalones de natación celeste por lo que angela se quita el paño y se coloca el tanque de oxigeno , el bucal y unas antiparras de natación para sentarse se coloca unas patas de rana color verde pero las mías eran amarilla por lo que nos hundimos en el agua donde empezamos a ver todo tipo de fauna marina , debo admitir que soy un gran fanático de la fauna y flora , Angela parecía ser muy feliz acariciando peces y nadar junto con los pulpos y cangrejos , yo solo empiezo a mirar a los tiburones pero por suerte tengo mi cuchillo en la cintura pero afortunadamente no atacan a los humanos por que solo somos huesos para ellos , al salir a la superficie puedo ver como la maya mojada de Angela marcaba sus pechos y sus oscuros pezones se estaban endureciendo por lo que se da cuenta y se cubre con sus manos y brazos haciendo que los dos no saquemos una risa pero al salir nos tiramos en la arena sobre unas toallas entre nosotros y la arena — Vale la pena el buceo —

— Leon ... ¿ Te gustaría beber algo ? — Sin pensarlo saca una botella de licor por lo que empezamos a beber — Sabes quiero volver al agua —

— ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Quieres volver ? —

— Quizás nade desnuda —

Angela simplemente tira el vaso al suelo y se carga el tanque para tirarse al agua y volver a nadar en las aguas cristalinas , simplemente pasamos las horas pero al llegar a la playa nos tiramos mientras veíamos la luna llena brillar sobre el agua — Quiero volver a nadar —

— Debes esperar que el hidrógeno salga de tu sangre —

— Cuando era niña siempre quise ser una sirena ... Amo el buceo ... Amo el mar ... Amo el agua — Angela ebria se pone muy cerca de mi — Solo una vez mas por favor —

— Angela ...—

— Esta bien ... Tu ganas guapo — De manera coqueta se pone de pie para empezar a quitarse la maya gris revelando sus pechos blancos y pezones oscuros por lo que comienza a caminar al agua hasta cubrir su órgano — Ven Leon , quiero ser una sirena —

— Angela creo que el hidrógeno y el alcohol no es una buena combinación — Solo me acerco para comenzar a ella para comenzar a besarla delicadamente mientras la tumbo sobre la arena y masajear sus pechos hermosos mientras que ella solo soltaba un largo gemido de placer y seguíamos besándonos pero ella aprieta mi miembro erecto y con su mirada de pervertida comienza a frotarlo — Creo que es el alcohol —

— Esta frió ... Puedo calentarlo —

— Hazlo — Los dos nos seguíamos besándonos pero suavemente comienzo a separar sus piernas — Te vez tan hermosa Angela , te vez tan hermosa a la luz de la luna — Con suma suavidad comienzo a penetrarla de manera delicada mientras que ella simplemente soltaba unos pequeños gemidos mientras me bajo a sus pechos para comenzar a saborearlos y morderlo mientras ella solo gemía pero en un movimiento rápido se coloca sobre mi para empezar a subir y bajar de manera muy acelerada y fuerte , esta es la primera vez que sentía un poco de dolor en mi miembro pero a ella no le importaba solo le chupaba los senos y ella gemía por lo que nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas de manera majestuosa hasta soltar un gemido y caer sobre mi donde nos volvemos a besar pero al levantar la vista una mujer nos estaba viendo y se tocaba los pechos , no parecía ser una adulta mas bien parecía una quiceañera de bikini blanca y el tamaño de sus pechos eran muy pequeños ; Tras llegar al cuarto nos seguíamos acariciando pero ella simplemente me estaba lamiendo y chupando con fuerza mientras le hacia cosquilla en los pezones , simplemente la tomo de las muñecas y se las enredo con las sabanas las muñecas para tomar una pluma muy suave y hacerle cosquillas sobre los pezones haciendo que ella de un gemido de pasión — ¿ Te gusta ? —

— ¡ Sii ! ¡ Me encanta ! — Angela movía sus piernas de manera descontrolada — Sigue me encanta Leon , hazlo , hazlo mas rápido — Simplemente usaba la pluma para estimular sus pezones que ya estaban al rojo vivo por lo que le doy una lamida en esos pezones que estaban soltando un liquido blanco — ¿ Que ? ¿ Es leche ? —

— Te estoy estimulando demasiado — Al ver como sus flujos caían de sus piernas comienzo a bajar la pluma hasta su clítoris donde la empiezo a torturar sexualmente haciendo que ella grite y sus jugos femeninos salen disparados como una eyaculacion masculina — Mmmm , eres una pervertida —

— Oh dios ...Si si si si si ... Oh Sigue así ... Hazlo , asesino , házmelo mi amor , házmelo mas duro — Sin poder soportarlo mas comienzo a penetrar a Angela de maneras que ni yo imaginaba haciendo que su locura sexual saliera a flote , es obvio que no ha tenido sexo durante mucho tiempo — Leon... Sigue ... sigue... Oh ya hazme acabar por favor ... Hazlo — Su grito fue una delicia y mas cuando termine dentro de ella , su cuerpo caliente ahora estaba sobre el mio pero ella se coloca una bata blanca para salir al pasillo a buscar hielo donde ve a la señora de la limpieza sorprendida y sujetando fuertemente el palo de la escoba — ¿ Puedo ayudarla ? —

— Te felicito muchacha —

Angela simplemente se adentra en su cuarto pero se sienta en la cama con tono triste , yo simplemente me acerco y me confiesa que ella y su novio habían discutido , no sabia que estaba de novio y para peor es que estaba comprometida con ese tipo , para mas se casaría en dos semanas lo que me hizo desplomarse como si fuera una tortuga que se mete en su caparazón , solo espero que ella haya usado alguna protección

 **Continuara**


	19. El Whatsapp de un agente mujeriego XIX

**El Whatsapp de un Agente Mujeriego**

Esa vida que tengo nunca la quise pero en mi lista de Whatsapp solo hay contactos de todas mis relaciones , todas y cada una de ellas fue algo especial y poco mágico

 **Ada Wong**

 **Angela Miller**

 **Ashley Graham**

 **Barbara Simmons**

 **Carla Radames**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Crystal Walker**

 **Cristine Yamata**

 **Coco**

 **Deborah Harper**

 **Excella Gionne**

 **Gina Foley**

 **Helena Harper**

 **Ingrid Hunnigan**

 **Jill Valentine**

 **Katy " Kate "**

 **Moira Burton**

 **Nicole Alomar**

 **Rain Ocampo**

 **Rebecca Chambers**

 **Sheva Alomar**

 **Rescatando a la soldado Moira**

Han pasado varios meses desde que me entere de que Moira Burton había desaparecido , ella no es una joven de conocimiento militar y gracias a Barry me pude enterar que tiene la enfermedad de La hoplofobia es un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a las armas de fuego , aunque injustificado no vale la pena nombrarlo por que lo que le ha pasado con su hermana Polly no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera , un testigo tailandes habló de que había visto una chica muy similar a Moira ... Barry se dedicó ir a España y yo a Tailandia , con un traje de gala muy caro por cierto para poder infiltrarme en un circulo de venta de mujeres , había visto como esos cerdos compraban mujeres de todo tipo , altas , pequeñas , blancas , morenas , rubias , castañas ... Niñas inocentes ; Debo admitir que eso me enfurecía y trataba de soltarlas pero era mejor observar la cara de esos bastardos y ahí la vi , vestida con solo su ropa interior sucia y con heridas en la espalda , ella estaba esposada de pies y manos mientras trataba de esconder sus lagrimas , el color morado ya no era brillante sino mas bien era opaco y sucio , sus pantis negras estaban echo hilachas por lo que simplemente empecé a ofreciendo 500 dolares , un sujeto gordo y con otro traje ofrecía mas pero tuve que hacerlo , Moira me ve sentado pero le hago seña de que se calle ... Es increíble que a pesar de no tener entrenamiento militar o algo similar puede entenderme , la oferta había llegado a 500 mil dolares , decidí sacar mi arma y ponerla en su nuca para evitar que apriete el botón — ¿ Que demonios haces ? —

— Ella es mía y si aprietas el boton ... Te vuelo los malditos sesos ¿ captas ? —

— 500 mil a la una ... A las dos... Vendido al señor Smith — Leon guarda su arma y se acerca a mirar a Moira quien mira al suelo — Puede pasar por el cuarto 4 —

— ¿ Cuarto ? —

— Si , mientras hacemos la transferencia puede desvirgarla si gusta — Ambos eran llevados a un cuarto el cual era muy elegante pero el agente de ojos azules le hace seña que no hable por los micrófonos — Tres minutos Sr Smith —

— ¿ Smith ? —

— Nombre clave — Al acercarse a ella comienza a susurrar en su oído — Moira , tu padre esta echo de nervios ... Tengo que sacarte de aquí —

— No puedes sacarme así de fácil — Moira mira como los guardias estaban mirando por la ventana de espejo — Leon , a las vírgenes no nos dejan salir de aquí con la dignidad sana —

— No , no voy a hacerte eso —

— Es mejor que con ese gordo apestoso — El agente ve como la joven Burton estaba jugando con sus dedos por su pecho — Sabes ... Si vamos a morir es mejor haberte tenido una vez para mi —

— Moira , solo tienes 21 ... Tiene que haber otra forma — La mayor de la familia Burton se quita la manta para quitarse el brasier rebelando sus pequeños pechos — No , no puedo hacerlo —

— Entonces yo te lo haré a ti — Con sus pechos al aire libre comienza a besar al agente que se resistía a besarla pero la lengua de Moira simplemente lamia los labios de Leon — Leon ... Nos van a matar a ambos , si quieres salvarme debes dejar de lado tu moralidad barata —

— Lo siento pero no puedo Moira — Al intentar levantarse ella se cruza con el quedando sobre el agente para empezar a frotarse sobre el miembro del agente quien no mostraba signo de excitación — Moira ... Detente —

— ¿ Acaso no te gustan mis pechos ? —

— No quiero ofenderte ... Es mejor que creas que me gustan —

— Imagina que soy la mujer que mas te guste — El rubio simplemente niega con la cabeza mientras ella se echaba en la cama con su torso desnudo mirando al techo , Leon la trata de cubrir el pecho pero ella se niega — Siempre quise tener a un hombre como tu —

— Eso es sexista ¿ sabes ? —

— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que eres guapo , agradable , simpático y sincero ? Vaya que gran cosa ... Eres perfecto en todo sentido —

— No soy perfecto Moira , solo soy yo ... Bebo casi todo el tiempo , no cocino , pago para que limpien mi departamento y siempre cargo un arma —

— Son solo detalles ... — El rubio le da un beso en la mejilla pero ella simplemente suelta una pequeña sonrisa por lo que se levanta — Sabes ... Acabas de comprarme y por lo tanto soy toda tuya —

— Buen intento — La azabache se tira mientras que lo besaba y los guardias se ponían en la puerta , con gran fuerza comienza a lamer su pecho hasta bajar a sus pantalones — Detente —

— ¿ Por que no me disfrutas ? — Mientras se acercaban los pasos y el seguro de las armas el agente le arranca las pantis a Moira y la apoya contra la pared — Hazlo ...— Sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a rozar a Moira quien empieza a gemir mientras que Leon se traga su orgullo y comienza a lamer los pequeños pechos de la azabache quien estaba sonriendo mientras un hilo de saliva caía por sus labios mientras se lamia y relamía sus propios labios mientras que el agente se trataba de imaginar a Ada pero aun así no lograba una erección completa pero la de pecas da un grito para ser acostada en la cama y cuando entran ven como el agente estaba " profanando " a la joven Moira pero ellos ven que estaban sacando armas por lo que deciden escapar , el agente le entrega un paquete con ropa de mujer y salen corriendo mientras que el agente se defendía a tiros para ver un helicóptero de agentes que bajan cubriendo a la azabache con una manta y liberando a las mujeres esclavas — Bueno se acabó todo —

— Sabes tu padre me debe 500 grandes —

— Puedes cobrartelos conmigo — ¿ Es enserio ? A pesar de que casi nos matan quiere tener sexo conmigo ... Mujeres

 **Continuara**


End file.
